Capacity
by JayElem0
Summary: Post Self Contained. A new life for Xiaofan, but will it be with the crew of Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Capacity

By: Joly

Rated PG

Summary: Xiaofan adjust to her new life and eventually, the fall out from the old one.

Pairings: Nothing specific, just things I've been working with in the last few installments. But Jayne and Xiaofan are going there... Eventually.

Archive: yes, please. Let me know so I can do a little dance.

Disclaimer: No own, no make money, please don't sue.

Jayne stood there for a long moment, taking in the scene. Until his reverie was broken.

"I'm not dead," Xiaofan said, staring at the body of the bounty hunter at her feet.

Jayne looked up. Perched on the roof of a nearby shop was River, weapon in hand.

"Gorram it, girl! What have I told you 'bout gettin' into my guns?!"

"I think you should forgive her just this one time, Jayne," Xiaofan sighed, "Or else I'd be laying in a heap."

Jayne looked from Xiaofan to River and back again.

"Just this once, moonbrain, I'm gonna let it go. You need a gun, yer gonna have to get yer own. Now, come on down here."

River jumped from the roof to a landing slightly lower and then gracefully to the ground.

"What do we do, Jayne?" Xiaofan whispered, going into a bit of shock.

He thought a minute, "Mal normally- Never mind Mal… Gotta come up with a plan."

"Such as?" Xiaofan queried, shaking a bit as the shock began to fully set in. The body on the ground reminding her of what could have been her demise.

River put her arms around the other woman.

"Jayne will come up with something. Smart when he feels like it."

Jayne just gave her a menacing look, which River failed utterly to respond to. She just held Xiaofan for a moment longer, then linked hands with her.

"Xiaofan has to be dead."

"I don't want to be dead, River."

"Not dead dead…"

A light went on over Jayne's head.

"I got a idea."

Xiaofan looked at them and scowled.

"Just gotta get this guy squared away."

"We're going to a morgue," Xiaofan said, confused.

"Yah, seems like the place to stick a body," Jayne replied, hefting the bounty hunter over one shoulder.

River walked in front of the other two, making sure the coast was clear. And so far, so good.

"Don't they usually frown on you bringing in random dead people?"

"Depends on who's working."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"Then I won't tell you. But the plan is this; we drop this guy off and find somebody who looks like you. River an' me can identify ya and ya can go on record as being dead. Anybody comes lookin', they'll find yer death certificate on file here, offici'ly dead."

"How long will it take for them to put the paperwork in the system?" Xiaofan asked, thinking.

"Dunno, coupla days. Why?"

"I've gotta empty-"

Jayne stopped her.

"If yer dead ya won't have-"

Xiaofan was determined.

"It'll look like I was getting ready to go into hiding for good when the bounty hunter found me."

"Smart, I guess."

"Very smart. Doctor," River said, stopping in front of the morgue, " Now, you're dead."

Xiaofan shivered.

"Stay in the waiting room. I'll handle the desk guy," Jayne said, dumping the body on the ground.

The desk guy turned out to be a girl and Jayne was able to negotiate a very good price. The dead bounty hunter was classified 'John Doe' and a random female was assigned 'Lo Xiaofan Niu'. River came to the waiting room with a small syringe in one hand and cleansing pads, alcohol wipes and a bandage.

"What?"

"Need a sample. If they come looking, your DNA will be on file, the body having already been incinerated."

"I- Never mind, forget it. Do you know what you're doing or do you want me to draw it?"

"I've observed Simon a several occasions-"

"I'll draw it," she said shortly, tense already, sitting in the damp, musty waiting room, contemplating her fate. In short order she handed the syringe back to River. "Anything else?"

"No," the young woman said, turning to go.

* * *

When they got back to the ship, there was uproar. Mal and Zoe were waiting for them in the cargo bay.

"Where in the seven hells have you been?" Mal shouted. "You are aware there's a bounty on your head?"

Xiaofan looked at Jayne.

"You didn't tell them where we were? Or what happened?" Xiaofan was livid, "I was only attacked in a dark alley, almost killed, and to top it all, now I'm dead!"

"Look pretty good for a corpse," Mal said, smirking despite his irritation. "Now, would someone like to clear this up? We missed the evening meal waitin' for all of you."

They were lead into the galley, where the rest of the crew waited.

"Xiaofan!" Kaylee said, jumping up and dashing across the room, throwing her arms around her new friend. "Thought ya were- Well, we thought-"

"I'm okay, Kaylee," she said then glanced at River, who had just sat at the table. "Thanks to our resident reader."

"Well, get it out, Doctor. We're on pins an' needles," Mal said, taking a seat and motioning for her to do the same.

"I left the ship," she said. At the 'duh' faces from the rest of the crew, she sped up. "A bounty hunter found me, forced me into an alley and was going to kill me. Then," she stopped,

"Jayne, you'll have to tell some, as I have no idea how you found me."

"Saw ya go out, knew there'd be trouble. Lost ya there for a second. By the time I found ya in the alley and pulled my gun I'd already heard the shot."

Wash looked around uncertainly. "But you're very not dead. Who got shot?"

Xiaofan smiled at river. "That would be where Miss Tam comes in. River?"

"Same as Jayne. Knew there would be trouble. Got a gun." At this she pulled it from her jacket and pushed it across the table to Jayne, who grabbed it and scowled.

"Gorram moon-brain wouldn't give it back til we got back ta the ship."

"Waited. Saw. Shot. Done."

"Well, not exactly done. We had to come up with a plan. Well, actually, Jayne came up with the plan."

There was a collective turn of all heads except River and Xiaofan.

"I'm a criminal. I come up with criminal plans all the time. Jus' cause yer not inter-"

"Fascinating though this story is sure to be, I would enjoy the short version before I grow old and die in this very chair," Mal said.

"I'm dead. Officially. My DNA is on file with the morgue if anyone comes looking.

She went on to tell them the story. Wide eyes and significant glances thrown at Jayne at various times through out.

Jayne just smiled at Xiaofan and listened, enjoying being the good guy for a change.

* * *

Jayne caught her alone in the hallway by the guest quarters.

"Need some company, Xiaofan?" he said as she opened the door to her room.

Mildly startled she turned and looked at the man, there was a knowing look on his face.

"Jayne..." she began, "What do you mean?"

He moved closer to her, not menacing. But swiftly, placing a hand on her wrist.

"Company. In your room. Do you want me?"

"I do want you. I think I do. I…"

Xiaofan didn't resist when Jayne pulled her to him and kissed her. She contemplated a moment on whether it was a good idea. And though it was clearly not, she forgot al the reasons why, just for a moment. And kissed Jayne. Put her arms around his neck, leaned into him and let the feeling overwhelm her.

And just as quickly, Xiaofan disengaged. She stopped responding to him, she pulled away.

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry. No, I'm not sorry. I can't…" she said, and slipped into her room, closing and bolting the door.

Jayne stood there a moment, bemused.

"It's a start," he said, and walked off to his bunk.

* * *

Simon was in the infirmary when Zoe and Wash came in, apparently looking for him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning to look at them.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Wash said, eyeing his wife.

"Then, I can't help but wonder-"

"We're trying to have a baby," Zoe said.

"I thought you weren't because of the dan-"

"We're not worrying about that anymore," Wash cut in, his expression belying the truth of the statement.

"You'll want to start pre-natal vitamins, then," Simon said, "And do all the genetic testing. It shouldn't take more than a week once you give samples."

"A week?" Wash whined.

"Well, if we were on Osiris it would take ten minutes, but-"

"We understand, Doctor. What do we need to do?" Zoe looked at her man, hope and happiness in her expression.

At that, Wash softened, let some of his fears drift away. He wanted to see her heavy with child, but the fear always held him back. But this time he wasn't letting it steer him. He would let Zoe man the rudder on this adventure, trusting her, as he always did, with his life.

* * *

"What's all this?" Simon asked, just walking into Xiaofan's room.

"River cleaned out my accounts. I have every bit of income I ever earned with me at this moment. It's disturbing, it used to be a card in my pocket, and now," she waved at it all laying on her bed, "here it is."

"You should put it away before Jayne knows it's here."

She shot him a disgusted look.

"Jayne dropped it off, Simon. You know, I can't understand your terribly low opinion of him. Besides being a bit of a rough neck-"

Simon dropped down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right before I saw you, on Ariel, Jayne almost turned us, River and I, over to the Feds. The only reason he didn't is because he was going to be arrested too. Anyway, I didn't know that at the time, I thought he was our hero. It was a blow to see that I was wrong. I had just started trusting people here and then it was like… The rug being ripped out from under my feet and landing on my face."

Xiaofan looked at Simon a moment.

"It must have hurt you pretty badly, being betrayed like that."

Simon bristled.

"It's not like it was unexpected. He-"

"It must have been a shock, Simon. But do you think that Jayne is the same man now that he was then? Really?"

Simon shook his head.

"I'm sure of very little these days, Xiao."

"I imagine you can be sure of a couple of things."

Simon managed a half assed smile.

"What do you believe that to be?"

"Well, that I love you Simon. Not in a naughty, get beat up by Kaylee kind of way. But like a good, good friend. And River, strange as she is, loves you and looks up to you. Though you could stand to cut her some slack"

At this Simon started to protest.

"I let her go out in the village by herself."

"After arguing with Kaylee for an hour."

"Yes."

"But that is progress, none the less. And there is a Miss Kaywinnit Lee Frye who we are sure holds very strong feelings for you."

"The source of which changes daily."

"Or less, depending on how often you stick your foot in your mouth."

"Or that."

* * *

River followed the young man about 150 yards before she had the nerve to speak to him. He'd stopped at a vendor for a beverage and River sidled up to him.

"My name is River."

She startled him so badly he almost dropped his cup.

"Whoa, yeah, hi."

She'd tried talking to boys on other stops planet side. She just couldn't seem to get the thing Kaylee called flirting down. She usually just scared them off. At least this one hadn't run yet.

"I'm River," she said picking up a snacky cake.

"I'm Terrence," the young man said. "Would you… Would you like…"

"You can buy this cake for me and I'll sit with you while I eat it."

River took the cake and flounced to a sitting area about ten feet from the vendor.

The young man looked at her in a bit of awe, paid the irate vendor and followed the mystery woman.

"Are you a resident?" River asked when he sat with his drink and pastry.

"Pardon?" he asked, unsure of her meaning.

"If we are to conversate you must pay attention to the meaning of my words, or else we will be having two or more different conversations. Do you reside in the area?"

He blinked, taking her in, then settling backing his chair, open to the challenge of this odd young woman.

"Yes, my family owns the butcher's on the other side of the village. Chedhelm's, you know it?"

"We've only been on Rosetta for a few days. I only know this little area."

He brightened.

"You should let me show you around. The village of Shia is actually turning into a small town. There's talk of a space port soon."

She looked at him a moment.

"My brother will get angry if I go far."

Terrence smiled at her.

"Then we won't go far."

* * *

"Where is she?" Simon said, just coming from the cargo bay to the galley.

Xiaofan was sitting at the table with Kaylee and Zoe, just chatting when Simon came in, frantic.

"Where is River?"

Kaylee stood and walked over to the man.

"She's still in the village. She'll be alright, she's just sight seeing, is all."

"No, she's not," River said, walking in behind her brother, touching Kaylee's arm and sitting at the table with Xiaofan and Zoe. "She had a satisfactory time, as well. She met a boy,"

River said smiling shyly.

"What boy?" Simon demanded. "Where-"

Xiaofan cut him off.

"I'm sure those are all questions that can be asked with out an interrogation," she said, leveling a stern gaze at Simon. "Well, Miss River… Tell us everything." She quickly added.

"If you want to."

River's shy smile became sweeter and happier.

"His name is Terrence…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xiaofan was sitting in her room thinking. Specifically about Jayne. What he wanted, why he wanted it, what she was going to do about it.

Well, it was obvious what he was interested in, and she wasn't exactly unfortunate looking so that would be why, but as for what to do… She was at a loss. Simon had been more her 'type' back on Osiris. But things had changed since then. She found a broader range of men attractive now, depending on their attitude and temperament. Jayne was still outside that 'type', what with his ability to alienate anyone at will and rough language.

Though that had seemed to change. A bit.

Normally, Jayne wouldn't have followed her from the ship, but now, he seemed interested in her well-being. Just so he could have her? Long way to go for sex, the man usually has the prairie harpies throwing it at him. Why else would he have followed her?

Xiaofan was definitely not in his usual category of women. But there was still something alluring about Jayne. Maybe.

Xiaofan had to admit, she would not have come up with the plan Jayne had. And it's possible the 'old' Jayne may have just escorted the two women back to Serenity and dropped it in Mal's lap. But he didn't, he calmed Xiaofan and came up with an idea to solve the problem, with only minimal prodding from River.

She could not deny, further, that she found Jayne physically appealing. Strong, ropy muscles of his forearms, the hard chest and abdomen she'd felt when they kissed, and his legs were… And his lips… His hands… If this went on much longer she'd jump from her bed and head to crew quarters. So, she calmed herself. She thought about something else.

Like what in the name of Heaven she was going to do now? Being officially 'dead' was not all it was cracked up to be. She had all the money from her accounts, but what would she do with it?

She had a fear of settling down in one place, being easier to find. But she wondered how long the money would last if she stayed on Serenity. Granted, it might be safer to always be on the move, but they had a physician, and a damn good one. What would she do, other than be a passenger?

This was not actually as calming as she hoped it would be. She was just now panicking herself in another direction.

'Time for a soother and some sleep', she decided, injected herself and lay on her bed.

Simon sat stewing on the new 'Terrence' situation. He'd even declined Kaylee's invitation to her bunk tonight, he was so wound up. They weren't going to be on Rosetta regularly, so when would River see him? But that was good, right?

That however lead to the thought that she'd just pick a boy/man at every stop. And that horrified the young doctor. Not that he believed River would become promiscuous, he was sure she would be sensible about sex. But… Well, that she was growing up. Not needing him anymore.

He'd dedicated so much of himself, given up everything for her, and now he had to live with the fact that she was not just his strange little sister. But coming into her womanhood, and he was helpless to assist her.

River had Kaylee, Zoe and Xiaofan to teach her about the things she needed to know. Simon would doubtless be lost. Hell, he couldn't figure out that Xiaofan had been interested in him back on Osiris, and that had been during the best of circumstances.

He loved River, wanted her be as normal as she could be, but was afraid what a bad experience with a man would do to her fragile psyche. So, Simon thought it was just best she avoided the whole thing. Look how he was fouling it up with Kaylee. Still sticking his foot in his mouth every other day.

Finally, he'd had enough. He quit castigating himself over things that had yet to happen and closed his eyes. He could worry more tomorrow.

Zoe had them on a schedule. Well, actually, they could make love whenever the mood struck them, but they had to on certain days and at certain times. Wash tried not to think of it as work. Making love to his wife was not work, he told himself.

Wash sat at the controls, staring out into the black. He still found himself fighting back the urge to flee when Zoe talked baby stuff. He forced himself to sit and relax and enjoy the thought of a child with Zoe's eyes, or her lips. Any child from her body would be beautiful, his genes not withstanding. When he started to panic he thought of a pretty little girl, sitting on her Mama's hip, smiling at him. He'd think of a son, sitting on the floor of the bridge playing with Daddy's dinosaurs. He'd get all wistful and smile stupidly at the thoughts.

He forced the nightmares away. Zoe being hurt while she was pregnant, losing the baby. Zoe being killed on a job, or any of the various dangerous undertakings Mal would have them involved in. Wash was fairly sure that Zoe would get along with out him, but he wasn't sure how he would get along with out her, if he could.

Wash shook his head and blanked his mind. He stared out into the black and thought of nothing.

Mal had to come up with a job.

They were getting low on funds and even though it seemed Doctor Lo would be with them indefinitely, he couldn't count on her fare forever. And one fare? Wouldn't refill a power cell, much less put food on the table.

Badger was in no position to offer jobs. He was still putting a crew together in the wake of the tall man and his pet psycho. No one really wanted to work for Badger, and Mal didn't blame them.

There was Fanty and Mingo, but they were hinky bastards to begin with. Liked to change the percentage at the last minute and tell you how lucky you were to be doing business with them at all.

Sanchez's? Li Chen? Preacher? He held the next thought back as long as he could. Inara?

What could she possibly need with them? He'd have to wave her to find out, and he certainly wasn't going to do that. Was he? Would Inara want him to wave?

'Never mind', he told himself. 'Find a gorram job, get some cashy money and feed your gorram crew.'

He resolved the next day to get on the cortex and start waving folks. Pride be damned.

Jayne laid in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He heard the door open and held his breath, sitting up, hoping for Xiaofan.

His face fell when he saw River descending the ladder.

"I told you 'bout comin' into my bunk, moonbrain," he said. "Now git."

River ignored him entirely and took a seat in the rungs of the ladder.

"Xiaofan is not easy."

"Huh? You been stickin' yer nose in where it don't belong? Spyin' and what not?"

She looked at him, and Jayne felt stupid.

"What then?" he asked.

"She's not a pick up girl. Won't go with you just because. She needs reasons."

He harrumphed and said, "Don't see how it's none of your business."

"The girl likes Xiaofan. Owes her. Accidentally hurt her. Won't be hurt on purpose."

Jayne got her meaning.

"I ain't lookin' to hurt Xiaofan. I… I guess. Well, she's good lookin' an' all. Kinda exotic…"

"Just a pretty face…"

Jayne looked down at his hands.

"I think she's pretty, yeah."

River gave him another 'You're stupid' look.

"What, moonbrain?" he asked "Why am I- Why don't you just git lost. Go on" he said, standing to make her leave, "git."

River disentangled herself from the ladder and launched herself at the big merc, knocking him to the floor. Jayne was too surprised to react immediately. By the time he came back to himself, River was kneeling on his chest.

"Behave yourself," she said. "Gentleman."

Then she stood and dashed to the ladder, and scampered up.

Jayne scrabbled to his feet and thought on chasing her. No point, he decided. She knew every hidey hole on this ship, he wouldn't find her anyway. And what if he did? She wasn't lying about anything. Just poking her nose in where it might not belong.

So, Jayne just settled back onto his bunk and stared at the ceiling some more.

'Better to think about guns than women,' he thought, and mentally catalogued his weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was silent, the only light source the brightness of the moon as it shone through the open window. The room was simple by Companion standards, lush by anyone else's. A beautiful raw silk curtain of sapphire blue drawn away from the window. A low bed, mattress full of downy feathers, with bed clothes designed as much for there beauty as there warmth. Pillows stitched in vibrant colors and patterns, strewn at the head of the bed. The whiteness of the unadorned walls gave the room it's austerity.

Nothing in the room gave her comfort. Inara attempted meditation. Repeatedly. She lit the candles, the incense, closed her eyes and recited the chant.

For the fourth time she opened her eyes, disheartened. In these times, Sheydra was a comfort. It was fortunate for Inara that Sheydra was a friend first and Companion second.

Inara joined the woman in her chambers, sipping slowly cooling jasmine tea.

"What is that you see, even while attempting to clear your mind?"

Inara sighed.

"Images from the recent past. My friends on Serenity-"

Sheydra interrupted, "And it's captain?"

Inara sat silent.

"Often the heart speaks when the mind requests silence. You should listen to yourself, Inara."

Inara scowled at her friend.

"This is how the priestess of House Madrassa replies to a plea?"

"I know you would like me to take the Companion stance, tell you that you must never see Malcolm Reynolds again. But," here she paused, and looked wistfully out the window to her right, "I fear you have been lost to us."

Inara's eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you saying? I- That I am no-"

Sheydra looked her friend in the eye.

"We have very strict rules, Inara. But there is no law that says you must remain a Companion until the end of your days. There are ways to break ties with the Guild amicably, to remain in good stead with your contemporaries, even while you no longer use the title."

Inara shook her head.

"If I am not a Companion…"

"There is always doubt along one's path, uncertainty of one's destiny. How could one truly call themselves human if they did not experience change?"

"What are you suggesting, Sheydra? Sabbatical? Or permanent dissolution?"

Sheydra regarded the tea leaves at the bottom of her cup intently for a short period of time.

"That, my friend, is entirely up to you. That should be the focus of your meditation, your thoughts."

"I just got back Sheydra-"

"You returned out of fear to House Madrassa the same way you left all that time ago. That was your weakness, Inara."

"Fear?" Inara scoffed, "What am I afraid of?"

Sheydra blinked and regarded her friend lovingly.

"Answer that, and you'll know where you belong."

Unsatisfied, Inara inclined her head, stood and left the other woman's room soundlessly.

_He was inside her. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel him, moving. She was on top of him, head thrown back, moving in time with his thrusts. His hands on her shoulders, moving down to her breasts, holding one in each hand, rolling her nipples between his fingers, eliciting little mews and gasps. _

_The world was black around her, touch her only sense. He made no sound as he filled her, rocking in languorous response to the motion of her hips._

Xiaofan opened her eyes, heart pounding in her throat, the dream so real she could still feel the ache at her center.

So far, the dream man had no face, as she hadn't opened her eyes in the dream. As far as sex dreams go, it wasn't disturbing, but it was less than fulfilling. Xiaofan had no qualms with self amusement, but it only did so much good.

She was tense, irritable, generally unhappy. Knowing the source of her unhappiness was no assistance in alleviating it.

She missed her life, the routine of daily appointments. Meals at the local vendors, the occasional chat up with a passing gentleman.

All of that wasn't to last anyway. She lived her life then, not knowing it was all borrowed time.

And now she wanted comfort. And there was not much to be had on Serenity. The temperature fluctuated, the food stores were utilitarian and sparse, Alliance capture a looming threat as they were still carrying the fugitive Tams. And her own situation, hardly resolved. But hopefully Blue Sun thought her dead, and she could find some semblance of normality soon.

And then there was Jayne.

His interest in her was clear. Xiaofan's feelings were scattered, at best. While she wished for the feeling of sexual satisfaction, she did not wish to become A) a notch on Mister Cobb's bed post or B) embroiled in a purely physical relationship.

She was almost certain the dream man was Jayne. Strong thick thighs under her own, wide muscled chest under her hands. Not too many of them on board… Xiaofan found him attractive, in a physical, visceral way. There was no conversation or communication of interests, shared or otherwise. He did not express a desire for her other than sexually. And it appealed to her, thus the dreams. But she couldn't bring herself to act on it.

So, Xiaofan lay in her bed, staring up at the dark, a very dim light emanating from over the sink. She closed her eyes and tried for some time to get back to sleep, to very little avail. She fidgeted and turned, finally sighed in exasperation, sat up and slung her legs on the side of the bed. Beneath the bunk she produced her medical bag and just as quickly a soother. A quick motion and then she stowed everything back where it was. She laid back on the bed, eyes fluttering closed, breath becoming deep and even.

River paced the ship. She circled the bay three times, climbing and jumping the stairs before heading to the galley and common room. Since Mal had taken the evil twin job, she was more restless than usual.

It was supposed to be a simple pick up and drop off. But they hardly ever were. Simple. River felt the duplicity in Fanty and Mingo, but couldn't find a compelling argument to sway the captain. Most of her words came out disjointed and cryptic. And of course were ignored.

She supposed they would figure it out when the job went 'pear-shaped' as Mal would put it.

River spent some of her waking time thinking about the boy on Rosetta. They'd visited a large creek, thrown stones, sat at the edge and dipped their feet in. Terrence had put his hand over hers, surreptitious but casually. He didn't ask anything of her, no questions, nothing implied. He made innocuous comments about the beauty of the area, the clearness of the water, his charming company.

For a fleeting time, River felt like a normal teen age girl must, enamored and pleased with herself.

Simon hadn't pressed her for answers, just accepted the statements she'd made when Xiaofan asked about her 'date'. She could feel him chomping at the bit, but Kaylee's gentle restraint and Xiaofan's quiet intervention kept her private life her own.

With that, River was actually pleased. Almost pleased. Daddy would not be happy until Mommy came home. And Mommy was so wound up in circles she couldn't suss out what she really wanted from what she believed herself to be bound.

It was a tangle.

Zoe stroked her belly as Wash snored quietly next to her. She was not sure at all if life had begun, but she was going to make the effort to welcome the baby.

She knew Wash's fears, and they were valid. She also knew she could not live the rest of her life not bearing this man's child. Zoe never felt so strongly about anything in her life. Not even her devotion to her captain could compare.

"Come on, little one," she whispered, "We're ready for you."

She looked at her husband, the man for whom she would kill and die. The man who loved every part of her. Even the scary, warrior side that would kill with no compunction. Zoe compartmentalized with the very best. Her man, her captain, her job, and eventually, her child.

She was ready.

"You have verified the sample?" a disembodied voice said through the comm.

A tall, wiry man, who seemed barely into his forties stood at the controls of a small vessel.

"All the markers are there. The deceased was one Lo Xiaofan Niu."

"Then this chapter is closed, and your payment awaits you upon your return, Lo Fang."

"Sir," the man said, turning the communication off with a click, and setting the comm for another wave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mal paced the bridge behind Wash, irritating the other man.

"How soon-"

"If you ask me when we'll be there again, I will turn this ship around!" Wash yelled, manipulating the controls. "You're bugging the crap out of me. Why don't you find something else to do?"

"Do I need to remind you who's captain of this ship?"

"No, sir, sir!" Wash stood and gave a mock salute. "Do I have to remind you who flies this ship? We won't get to Markham any faster with you breathing in my ear," here he paused, giving Mal a cheeky grin, "sexy as it is."

Mal almost argued, then broke into a grin.

"Something you should tell Zoe?"

Wash laughed and sat back down.

"It wouldn't matter. She'd just tell me to save the good stuff for the schedule."

Mal sat in the co-pilot seat.

"She's really got you on a baby-makin' schedule?"

Wash blew out his breath loudly.

"Ye Gods, yes! She got together with Simon and came up with her 'optimal fertility times'. Down to the gorram hour."

Mal grinned at his pilot.

"All that sexin'… Must be terrible."

Wash shook his head.

"Not that I'm interested in discussing your second's sex life, mostly 'cause she might kill me… But… It's not the… love-making… It's my lack of-"

"Ability?" Mal threw in, trying to lighten the mood.

Wash gave him a cocky look.

"You can ask her yourself about my 'ability'."

Mal grimaced.

"Thanks, but no."

Wash's face became serious.

"Anyway, it's the niggling doubt."

Mal thought he understood.

"You ain't sure you're doing the right thing."

Wash looked uncertain.

"I'm semi sure. Almost."

"You tell Zoe that?"

Wash looked at Mal blankly.

"I guess not," Mal said.

Wash continued, "Why are we having this conversation?"

"Who else would you have it with? Not Zoe, apparently. Jayne? Simon? Kaylee?" He paused. Maybe Xiaofan… But she's been keeping to herself lately."

Wash grinned again.

"I heard a rumor about the good doctor number two."

"A rumor? On Serenity? Shocked, I tell you…"

Wash just continued to smile.

"Miss Doctor may or may not have been swapping spit with your merc the other night. Or day, whatever."

Mal sat, mildly astounded.

"Xiaofan and… Jayne?"

"That's the poop."

"'Poop'?" Mal shook his head. "Where'd you get this information?"

"River comes up here a lot. She likes looking out at the stars. Sometimes she talks to me."

"River?"

"Scoff a bit, if you must, but she has some valid things to say. She has a concern about this job-"

"Don't we all? Fanty and Mingo aren't exactly the most reliable sources of income. But it's what we got. Gotta keep flyin'."

"I'm not arguing. I just think we should be very careful this time around. What with my wife possibly carrying my offspring."

Mal smiled and stood.

"Duly noted," he said, then left the bridge.

River was in the midst of a ridiculous tantrum. The likes of which no one had since right after she was decanted. Everyone in the common area watched her in shock; Kaylee, Simon, Jayne.

Simon stood in awe.

"You gonna do somethin bout her?" Jayne yelled over River's screaming.

"Like what?" the doctor asked.

"Give her a soother… Somethin."

"Has anyone thought about asking her what's upsetting her?" Xiaofan said, entering the room.

"We haven't really had time, it just started," Simon said over the din.

"And she's doin' all the flailin'," Jayne put in. "Can't hardly get close."

Xiaofan just rolled her eyes and looked at Kaylee, who nodded at her.

"River!" They shouted together.

The young woman stopped momentarily and looked at Xiaofan and Kaylee, red-faced, tears streaming.

"What?" she said, hoarse from screaming.

"What's wrong?" Xiaofan asked, moving closer, Kaylee close behind.

"Nobody listens!" River screeched, hands covering her ears and then balling into fists in her hair.

Xiaofan knelt next to River, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me. I'll listen."

"Hey!" Simon called. "I listen. I just don't understand her sometimes. I try…"

Kaylee moved away from Xiaofan and River and put her arms around Simon.

River didn't seem to notice her brother.

"Identical peril, casualty, dread, monetary return disproportionate to risk." She took a deep breath and keened. "It's not worth it."

Xiaofan tried to wrap her head around it.

"Identical could be her talking 'bout them twins, Fanty and Mingo," Jayne said, looking thoughtful. It earned him a look from Simon. "We took this job from them twins, much as I'd rather not've."

"You mean Fanty and Mingo?" Xiaofan asked River.

The young woman pulled herself into a ball, hiding behind her hair.

"Yes."

"'Casualty'? You mean there will be death if-"

"When," Mal said, walking into the common area, "we get to Markham. Already took the job. Gonna finish it."

"Technically, you haven't begun it," Xiaofan said, "You could just wave-"

"I understand you've got your funds, Doctor Lo-"

At this, Xiaofan rolled her eyes.

"But we still gotta earn ours, keep this boat flyin'."

"River says-"

"Much help as River has been, she's not 100 all the time. I ain't got a choice here. Took

the job. Gotta finish it."

River started to wail again. Xiaofan pulled her close gently shushing her.

"He listened, River. It's not your fault if he doesn't pay attention."

Mal just gave her a sour look and went back in the direction of crew quarters. River was soon calm enough to be lead off by Simon and Kaylee.

Leaving Jayne and Xiaofan in the common room alone.

"I… I have things…" she said, starting to leave.

"You ain't gotta run off. I ain't gonna bite ya."

She stopped mid stride.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, turning to face him.

"Coulda fooled me. The way you run off when ya see me."

She waffled between arguing and running away. One wouldn't be true, the other would

prove his point.

"Maybe we need to make some things clear, Jayne."

"I'm listenin'" he said, settling on the couch.

Xiaofan sat on a chair to his right.

"You seem attracted to me-"

"Ain't no 'seem'."

"Fine. But I'm not interested in being a one night stand or a casual sex partner. There's just too much uncertainty in my life right now. I need things in my personal life to make sense, to be in order."

"I get it, you're outta sorts. Won't do you no good to stick your head in the sand and hide.

If ya ain't interested-"

She stopped him.

"I didn't say that."

There was a moment of silence. Xiaofan realized what she just said, and watched the grin

spread across Jayne's face.

"So, you're interested?"

She looked off to the left, "I'm not uninterested."

"Runnin' scared again."

She stood and turned to go.

"I don't have anything to prove to you."

Suddenly, he was behind her, turning her around to face him. He put his hands on her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

'Struggle!' Xiaofan's instincts screamed.

'Climb him like a redwood,' her hormones replied.

Xiaofan's inner turmoil was solved when she settled on something in between.

She kissed him back, moving his hands from her face to her hips, then wrapping her arms around his neck. She kept herself from hopping up and wrapping her legs around him.

That… That would be too leading.

Jayne, however, didn't feel much in the way of restraint. His hands roamed the sides of her body, from the roundness of the sides of her breasts, down her rib cage, gripping her waist, sliding down her hips, cupping her ass, moving her up until she was standing on her tiptoes.

His mouth wasn't idle, either. His tongue slid into her mouth, teasing hers, retreating, tickling the corners of her mouth. Here Xiaofan met him, touching her tongue to his, feeling the moist heat, tightening her grip around his neck, nails digging into his scalp. Her insides clenched, her center pulsed with desire. She could feel the length of his erection rubbing against her hip.

"Jayne," she whispered, disengaging as much as she could.

"Xiao," he said back, just as softly.

"We're still in a common area, anyone could walk in…"

"You wanna go back to your room?"

"How much of a prick tease would I be if I said no?"

"Not so much a tease as a liar. You want to go back to your room with me. You want-"

She stopped him.

"I'm not a prostitute, Jayne."

Jayne looked offended.

"I ain't never said you were!"

"But, you've been-"

"Been talkin' to Simon then?"

"It's true."

"Yeah, but I'm clean. Simon'll tell you that, too."

"It's not the prostitutes, so much…"

She tried to back out of his grasp, but he held her firmly.

"Then what?"

"Will you keep going to them? Am I just a convenient orifice? I don't want-"

He put his lips right next to hers.

"I ain't kissed a woman on the mouth in I don't know how many years. It was a rule I broke for you. I ain't lookin for no one else. And you ain't 'convenient' by no means."

She didn't know whether to be flattered or irritable. She simple felt a bit of both.

"No prostitutes, Jayne. Not if we're… together."

"You sayin' we're doin' somethin' more than frustratin' each other?"

She looked up at him.

"I do believe we might be."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She wriggled in his grip, pulling slightly away.

"You can kiss me until the stars fall, Jayne Cobb, but I'm not ready for anything else."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"So…" he grinned wickedly, "where exactly do I get to kiss you?"

Xiaofan smiled back.

"You just start the kissing, and I'll tell you where to stop."


	5. Chapter 5

Capacity Chapter 5

Joly

Rated R for violence

The crew finally get to Markham, and of course, River was right.

I don't own the crew or the 'verse, I just like playin' in it.

Zoe moved the mule along at a steady clip, trying to manage the terrain.

In the distance, Mal could see a camp with a fire sending smoke up into the sky. They got closer and a short-ish, dirty man approached them.

"You Barton?" Mal asked as Zoe eased the mule to a stop.

"Might be."

"That ain't particularly helpful to Barton. We got his goods. Ain't givin' 'em up til we get our payment," Mal replied.

"Barton ain't here, had stuff to do in town."

Mal looked from Zoe to Jayne.

"That's funny, we were just in town and no one there'd seen him," Mal said, jovially.

The three took the other men in, watched them finger their weapons, and spread out.

"Get down!" Mal shouted, unnecessarily as Zoe dove for cover.

"Gorram criminals!" Jayne added. "I mean criminals who ain't us… Never wantin' to pay."

"Jayne, you bring them grenades?" Mal continued to shout over the din of gunfire.

"One or two," the mercenary grinned and pulled said grenades out.

"Give 'em a taste," Mal said, popping up to fire into the other men's camp.

Jayne pulled the pin and tossed it into the center of the group of other men.

"I said a taste, Jayne! I didn't tell ya to blow 'em to gorram pieces!" Mal shouted.

"They ain't shootin' at us no more, are they?" the big man replied.

Mal just shook his head and motioned to Zoe, who joined him in heading into the group.

Between the three of them, they finished off the stragglers and secured the area.

"Well, sir, they're pretty definitely dead," she said, taking in the scene.

There was a sound from further into the encampment.

"Sir?"

Mal moved towards the sound.

"You gonna go investigate a strange noise, Mal?"

Mal stopped and looked at the other man.

"You wanna get paid?"

Jayne gave him a 'duh' look.

"Well, come one."

Back in a tent at the farthest end of the camp, they found the source of the noise.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne were not expecting the tableau they walked into.

"Put your weapons on the ground or I gut him!" a man shouted.

Mal took it all in, a younger man was holding a very large hunting knife to the throat of an older man.

"Don't listen to him, he ain't got the balls to gut a fish," the older man put in.

Mal just cocked an eyebrow at Zoe.

"You Barton?" Mal asked, directing it at the older man.

"Yup."

"Got your stuff," Mal replied.

"Thank ya kindly. I'd thank ya even more if I didn't have this fool hangin' on me."

Mal shrugged and motioned to Jayne. The merc pulled his weapon in a movement so quick the young man with the knife had no time to react. In a second, the knife-wielder lay on the dirt floor of the tent.

"Good thing you came along when you did," Barton said, "Them boys just raided my camp, started a whole mess a trouble."

"You wanna get the sheriff?" Mal asked.

The man looked at him sideways.

"You leave any of them breathing?" Barton asked.

Mal, looking uncomfortable, shook his head in the negative.

"Well, then ain't no need for the sheriff." The man dug in a trunk, and pulled out a sack, tossing it at Mal, and a smaller one right behind. "Hazard pay. And tell F & M that they get my stuff out to me when I order it, not when they gorram please."

"Look, Barton-"

"I ain't blaming you… What's your name?"

Mal took a second considering.

"Reynolds."

"Well, I ain't blaming you, Reynolds. I ordered this a month ago, and them twin bastards knew I needed it." He stopped and then looked as if he come up with the brightest idea in the 'Verse. "How 'bout this? You deliver my next rounda goods, no Fancy and Minger involved."

Mal looked hopeful a moment, then replied, "Word gets back to them, might get harder for me an' mine."

"Ain't nobody have to tell 'em. I give you my pick up list, dates and what not and you just deliver it. Easy as pie."

Mal took a look at Zoe. She joined him in a quiet aside.

"Might be nice to have a steady gig, sir. Fanty and Mingo wouldn't know unless he told them. And I think we can count on him not to, if we do the jobs on time."

Mal looked at Jayne who just shrugged.

"Money's money. I'm with Zo."

Mal turned to Barton.

"Looks like you got yourself a courier service," Mal said.

Barton advanced on the man, his hand extended, they shook.

"Well, thank you, Reynolds. Here's the list, and I'll be seeing you."

Mal looked curious.

"There is a mess of dead bodies out there…"

"Not your concern, Mister Reynolds."

"No, I suppose not."

"See you in a month!" Barton called cheerfully to their retreating figures.

Zoe put the mule in gear and turned to the captain.

"I think I might have changed my mind, sir."

He smiled grimly.

"Too late, Zo. We're ass deep again."

Once they were back at the ship, River was barely any better.

"It's just the beginning," she whispered, alone in her bunk.

Simon and Kaylee were alone in her bunk.

Visiting.

Simon's lips were moving in a direction that had her hard pressed to use her rational mind. She moved under his hands and squealed when he hit pay dirt.

"That is… Oh, my God, Simon…" she breathed.

For his part, Simon just smiled and continued working her to climax.

After what felt like a million years, Kaylee came back to her body.

"Simon," she whispered.

"Kaylee," he replied.

"I love you."

He laid stock still. Kaylee sucked in her breath.

'Oh, God,' she thought.

"I…" he began, "I… Kaylee…"

"You ain't gotta say it, Simon. I shouldn'ta said it…"Simon took her face in his hands.

"I trip over my tongue frequently, my Kaylee. You don't have to be afraid of how I feel, or don't. Because I do… I love you, Kaylee."

The young woman melted into a puddle of lusty goo in his arms.

"Oh, Simon," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly.

She found Jayne alone in the galley, long after the heist was pulled and the crew was informed of their new monthly trips. He was at the table, drinking some of Kaylee's moon shine, when she walked up to him.

"Xiao," he said, and pushed away from the table. She was wrapped up in his arms with his lips pressed to hers before she could speak. Xiaofan squashed herself against the big man and returned the passion of the kiss. Eventually, he loosened his grip and Xiaofan found the strength to push away from him.

She paced the length of the galley, and Jayne just sat back down at the table, smirking.

"Sends them thinkin' women into a tizzy."

She ignored his remark and gathered her thoughts.

"Let's set some ground rules," Xiaofan began.

"What do you mean 'ground rules'?" Jayne asked, sipping his inter-engine fermented beverage.

She paused her pacing, looking at him.

"I need some stability, Jayne, we've gone over this…"

"Yeah, and I said I wouldn't push for nothin' you weren't ready for."

She approached him, and mimicking his reaction time of earlier, he had her securely in his grasp in a flash.

"Jayne!"

"You want me to let you go?"

"I… I…"

"You want me to tell you what I think?"

"I…"

"I think you want me to do all manner of dirty things to you. You just ain't got the nerve to say it. And…" he added as her eyes went dark with anger, "you ain't had a proper man in so long you don't know how to ask for with out feelin' filthy."

She squirmed in his arms.

"I'm here to tell ya, Xiao, you can ask anything of me, and I won't think a thing less of ya." He pressed his face into her neck and said quietly, "And I'll woo ya as long as ya like, but when you're ready, you just go ahead and ask…" His lips slipped from her neck to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging lightly, making her shiver.

Xiaofan took a very deep breath and finally made a coherent sentence.

"I think I can stand your wooing."


	6. Chapter 6

Capacity Chapter 6

Joly

Rated PG-13

Break time at Abaddon Station, more mystery and intrigue.

I don't own the crew or the 'verse, I just like playin' in it.

They were Abaddon Station again. Picking up mail, the crew getting a chance to enjoy the carnival like atmosphere, generally just enjoying some R&R before starting another run.

Mal passed through the crowd, alert and edgy. He came to the postal kiosk and signed for the crew's mail and packages. No unusually large packages this time, much to his relief. He stuck everything in a large bag he was carrying and headed back to the ship.

Something caught his eye, a flicker in the crush. Long brown hair, somehow familiar. He changed course and followed the flicker. The woman made her way through the crowd, slipping deftly away.

"Gorramit," Mal breathed and stopped.

She was gone.

"When are we leaving, Mal?" Wash called from the top of the catwalk as Mal entered the ship.

"You in a hurry?"

Wash just smiled, "My wife, your second, wants to see the sunset on Clayborne, which is next on our schedule. You know how loathe I am to keep her from something she wants."

Mal, by this time, had joined the man on the catwalk.

"Plus, might be a hormone thing…"

Mal stopped in his tracks.

"You sayin' Zoe's pregnant?"

Wash grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm not saying anything. Ask her yourself."Mal narrowed his eyes at his pilot and headed further into the ship.

"She's on the bridge," Wash called to Mal's retreating figure.

"You pregnant?" Mal asked immediately upon coming across his first mate.

"I'm fine, sir. And you?"

"Zoe."

She shook her head, smiling.

"I am."

Mal sat in the co-pilot's seat, stunned.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew Wash and I were trying."

Mal looked up.

"It's not that… Thinking about it is one thing, thinking about the 'mights'. I just never saw it in my head. Zoe Washburn, soldier, first-mate… mother."

Zoe sat back in Wash's chair, reclining peacefully.

"I almost couldn't see it either. All the death and destruction… I'd almost given up hope that I could create anything worthwhile." She closed her eyes, smiling. "Then I met Wash, and fight as I did, I couldn't fight myself, what I wanted. A husband, lover, a family."

Mal was moved and, let's face it, mildly disturbed, by Zoe's confession. It was a side of her he rarely saw. A part of her she saved solely for Wash.

Mal pulled himself out of his reverie.

"So, you're saying you are definitely knocked up?"

More smiling from Zoe as her hand went to her abdomen.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stood to leave. At the exit he turned back towards his friend. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, sir."

"This place doesn't have the mutated cow fetus?" Simon asked, trailing behind Kaylee, River in the lead.

"No, Simon, that was a different station," Kaylee replied, pulling him along.

River lead the way.

"They have a maze," River said, "Just up ahead."

"We're going to a maze?" Simon asked.

"It'll be fun," Kaylee said.

"Getting lost in a maze on a luh suh space station is going to be fun?"

"Simon!" Kaylee chided, "Where's you're sense of adventure?"

Simon just walked into the maze behind the two women.

"Back on Osiris…"

Xiaofan was in the med bay, cataloguing, updating the needs list and generally avoiding everyone. She was the sixth toe doctor on a ship that already had a Core-trained physician. By accident, but there it was.

She could afford to pay her passage almost indefinitely, but then what? Would she become part of the crew? In what capacity? Simon was a gifted doctor, they didn't really need her for that. Jayne Cobb's love slave? Not a position that would garner much respect.

She had a vast knowledge of the illegal drug trade, and that might be helpful. If they knock over an Alliance hospital again. But as it stood, Captain Reynolds had a full dance card on the job front and her specific qualities weren't needed.

'A damn sixth toe,' she thought, marking the list of supplies.

"You hidin' again, Xiao?" Jayne asked, walking into the infirmary.

She turned to him and smirked.

"Not hiding, attempting to be useful. Simon is out with Kaylee and River, so I decided to do his supply list. Be helpful."

"You need any help with anything, Doctor Lo?" Jayne asked, glint in his eye.

Xiaofan smiled seductively.

"Why yes, Mister Cobb, I do."

When Jayne moved to embrace her she shoved a list in his hand.

"We need to go see how much of this we can find on the station."

Jayne let out his breath in a rush of disappointment.

"And you can buy me an ice-e treat. I like raspberry."

"River? Kaylee?" Simon called, completely lost in the Abaddon maze. All he heard was a giggle. "River, you knew how to get out of this maze before we got in it, help me!"

"I told you he'd be a spoilsport," Kaylee said, entering his view, hand in hand with River.

"No, he'll have fun," River said, "Part two…"

River let go of Kaylee's hand and rushed off into the maze.

"River!" Kaylee and Simon called, almost in unison. But she was gone.

They looked at each other.

"Have you ever been through this maze before?" Simon asked.

Kaylee just shrugged.

"Never had anyone wanted to go with me before."

Simon took a deep breath.

"My sister is a brat."

Mal was back on the station. He told Zoe he would do her supply run, supposedly to give her a chance to get used to her delicate condition, but ultimately to see if he was a complete loon.

He walked the corridors, glancing at the stalls and shops occasionally. Concentrating more on the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the glimpse he'd gotten the other day.

He'd talked himself out of interrogating shopkeepers, assuming that would be too conspicuous.

He'd almost given up hope when he caught sight of her. He followed her avidly this time, willing the crowd to part so he could keep her in his eye-line. He saw her profile, her hair tied up, dressed in the coveralls of a station engineer.

He was almost upon her when she disappeared. Mal cursed to himself and spun around, searching the crowd.

"You looking for me?" a woman's voice asked from behind him.

Mal turned.

"Ruby?"

"Who?" she asked, looking confused.

"Ruby Delacroix… You… You lived on Shadow…"

She continued to look perplexed.

"You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Kiran. I grew up on Whitefall."

"You… You look just like…"

"Sorry, not her," the woman said, before disappearing into the crowd again.

Xiaofan didn't know what hit her.

He was stealth, moving through the crowd, into the shop. He had his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the backroom before she could take a breath to scream. He had her cuffed and gagged just as quickly.

He stood over Xiaofan, hand on his blade, face masked. She pled with her eyes for her life. The blade was unsheathed, he advanced. She screamed behind the gag, calling on whatever deity would hear her.

He knelt before her, blade tip resting against her skin at her ribcage. She nearly fainted.

He pressed the knife slightly and pulled away his mask. He yanked the gag from her mouth.

"ZhangZi?" she cried.

"Sister," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Capacity Chapter 7

Rated PG-13

I don't own them, I just like to play with them. I give them back when I'm done.

* * *

"ZhangZi?" Xiaofan gasped.

"You've already said that," he said, moving back slightly and sheathing his knife.

"Why… Why in heaven's name did you grab me and almost gut me?"

"Blue Sun wasn't sure you were dead. They sent me to make sure. They didn't realize our familial issue."

"That explains why you're here, but not why you kidnapped and pulled your knife on me."

ZhangZi contemplated.

"That is more complicated."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked with out a trace of fear.

ZhangZi shrugged.

"Officially, you're already dead. Not much point in it."

"Lovely, then I'm going."

He blocked her exit.

"Don't think you're safe, sis. If I can find you…"

"You took this job knowing you wee hunting your sister."

"I did."

"What happened to you, ZhangZi?"

Here, he sat casually on a crate and shrugged.

"Ma and Ba are dead. And Yeye died recently, like a month ago."

She stood, stock still.

"Ma and Ba died not long after you went off to the fancy school with all the money Yeye saved for you. Money that should have been used to keep the family afloat. But he didn't think of that. He only thought of his precious baobao."

"Yeye… I didn't know… I thought... Laoma sent letters…" she said sadly.

"Yeye sent the letters, he didn't want you distracted. Not his precious girl."

"I sent money…"

"That your Yeye gambled away."

"No he didn't!"

At Xiaofan's shocked look ZhangZi smiled.

"Not the perfect man you always pictured, huh?"

Xiaofan steeled herself.

"I sent the money, didn't I? Why didn't you contact me? Let me know things had gone to hell?"

"And beg my little sister? You didn't care about us once you got on that Core planet-"

"How the hell would you know? You never messaged me, read my letters, anything. If you did you would have known how homesick I was, how much I missed the family."

"How much you missed being the bright star on Newhall instead of one of many on Osiris."

"I can't change how you feel, brother. But I am going," she said, this time making it by him.

"See you soon, little sis," ZhangZi called after her, laughing.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now, sir?" Zoe asked, getting increasingly annoyed with her captain.

"Wash says we can still make it if we leave tomorrow."

"I ain't questioning that. I'm asking you why? Why are we waiting an extra day when we don't need to?"

Mal stood in silence. The real answer would make him look like a ruttin' nut job and a fake answer would make him look like a fool. He decided to go with the standard.

"'Cause I'm the captain, and I say we're stayin' one more day."

With that, Mal turned and left the galley, leaving a very confused and irritated Zoe in his wake.

She was there in the cantina. Mal would swear it was Ruby. He sat far enough away as to be inconspicuous, but close enough to keep an eye on her.

She was sitting at the bar, eating and drinking an mug of ale. He liked her more already. He didn't think that the Ruby Delacroix he knew on Shadow drank, but so much changes in so many years.

He was nursing his own beverage, watching her, when a rough started to give her some trouble.

"You wanna go back to my place, pretty lady?" the big, plug ugly demanded and leaned down on her.

"Shenme?" she asked, "I didn't understand you, what with all the teeth missing."

Mal laughed, but didn't get up. If she got in real trouble, he'd be there in a shot, but… He wanted to see.

"What did you say to me, you little whore?!"

Here, she reached into her coveralls and pulled something Mal, and apparently the brute, didn't see.

"I said, you daidaibuhaoqiangbaohaozideqingwacaodeliumang, I'm not interested."

Just as the brute roared with rage and was about to tear the little woman to pieces, she pressed the item in her hand into his gut. The bully shook uncontrollably for a moment and then fell to the floor.

She took off quickly, hoping none of the man's friends were about. Mal stood and followed her. He rounded a bend and should have seen her, but she appeared to be gone. Suddenly he felt a small point of pressure in his back.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"Ruby?"

He tried to turn around.

"Stay put. And I told you, my name is not Ruby. I don't know any Ruby and you need to leave me the hell alone."

"Or what?"

She paused.

"You can turn around."

He did and saw a small instrument in her hand.

"You see this?"

He nodded.

"It's to check the voltage in the processors. But a little modification and it does what it did to idiot back in the cantina. You keep following me and you won't even know what happened-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're a bad ass. But I've been threatened by worse'n the likes of you.

She seethed.

"Now, you could just tell me about yourself and then we could be done with this. I'm driving my crew crazy trying to figure you out."

"Nothin to figure out. Now, I'm serious-"

"Yes, seriously gonna poke me with your buzzy thing. Got it. But, I got one question. How the hell did you get off Shadow, Ruby?"

"ReneideFoZu, Malcolm Reynolds…" she stopped, realizing what she just said.

Mal smiled in a smug Mal-like fashion.

"I don't recall telling you my name, miss."

"Oh, shit."

"Where'd you disappear off to?" Jayne asked, holding onto her packages. "I been huntin' all over this gorram station-"

He stopped, seeing the look in her eyes.

"No where. I've got to talk to Simon."

Jayne followed her down corridors and around corners before he put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her mid stride.

"Don't put your hands on me!" she shouted and pulled away, making Jayne drop the packages.

"I don't claim to understand women folk, very much. But you ain't pulled away from me in a while. What's happenin', Xiao?"

"Not here," she said, trying to sound less tense. "Back on the ship."

"You promising' to tell what bee's in your bonnet?"

"Yes, but please…" she whispered.

"Come on," Jayne said, grabbing her bags and following her back to the ship.

"Where's Mal?" Jayne asked, entering the common area, finding Zoe and Wash.

"Off somewhere on the station, being mysterious and broody," Wash replied irritably. "If he doesn't drag his carcass back soon, we'll have to leave with out him."

"Never mind that. Where's Simon?" Xiaofan asked, distressed.

Zoe perked up.

"Someone hurt?"

"No, no, no. Just…"

"Is he here?" Jayne asked.

"In the infirmary," Zoe replied.

Jayne and Xiaofan took off like a shot.

"I don't know about you, husband, but I'm getting tired of the secrecy hanging around this ship."

"I agree, wife," Wash said, standing, "Let's eavesdrop."

"Let's do," she said, standing up and following him.

"You gonna give him the long story or the short one?" Jayne asked Xiaofan.

She gave him a look.

"You assume there is a short story?"

"Damn, how bad is it?"

"Can you just hush! I'm scared and…"

"And you needed to come talk to Simon?" Jayne asked irritably.

Xiaofan blew out her breath and had a complete meltdown.

"My brother, now a mercenary for hire, abducted and almost killed me in the back room of a shop, told me my parents and grandfather are dead and that Blue Sun is not entirely sure I am dead. And he may or may not come back to kill me because he's turned into a sociopathic loon!" She took a deep breath and screamed,

"Danaosiwangdouyanweisuihundanerzibiaozifangpi!"

Simon and Jayne sat in silence. Xiaofan stood there on the verge of tears and hysterics.

Simon finally spoke.

"What do you need from me?"

Xiaofan drew in a deep breath.

"I need a new face."

More silence.

"What?" Jayne finally said.

"ZhangZi, my brother, found me because he knew who he was looking for. And for that matter, there really aren't that many Chinese women with blondish hair and blue eyes. I stand out."

"You could always dye your hair and wear contact lenses…" Simon attempted to be helpful.

"They know my face. My face needs to change. Then the blond and blue will seem normal."

"You're talking about delicate cosmetic surgery…"

"I know, we'd need a hospital, or private practice with the necessary equipment."

Jayne finally piped up.

"So, it weren't enough?"

"Wha-?" she said, looking over at Jayne as he leaned against the med bed.

"Killed that guy, bribed that clerk…"

Xiaofan's eyes softened and some of her own fear blew away.

"It's not your fault. How would we know they would send my brother, of all people? Why would I even think for a second my fish catching and processing brother would be a mercenary?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. "And a sociopath," she added with a distressed shrug.

"Technically, I killed the guy," River said, walking in, Zoe and Wash followed.

"Is every-gorram-body going to take part in my affairs?" Xiaofan asked, annoyed.

"You're ours now, we have the right to meddle," Wash said, "Plus, we were listening the whole time. The only person not here is Kaylee."

Xiaofan turned to Simon, "I'm sure you'll update her later?"

"She's my girlfriend… I'll have to if want to continue to…" he stopped.

"Have sex," River said, "He has to tell her so she will continue to pleasure him o-"

"That's enough, River," Simon said firmly.

"Where's Mal?" Simon asked. "He'd be the one handling things."

"Good question," Xiaofan replied.

Mal and Ruby sat on a catwalk at the highest part of the station with breathable air.

"This your quiet place?" Mal asked.

"Better than all of that mess," she replied. "It's good to be away from it, be by myself."

He turned to her.

"Why'd you lie?"

She just shook her head.

"That terrible?" he asked.

"Bad enough."

"Couldn't be. I'm captain of a vessel, taking jobs, legal or not. Been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, poisoned, beat over the head, almost beat to death… You getting' me?"

She snickered.

"Possibly you could be saying that you suck at staying out of trouble."

Mal laughed.

"That I do. Seem to go lookin' for it, sometimes."

"Not me." She shok her head. "I want to stay as far away as possible."

"Didn't look that way in the cantina."

She pulled out her spanner.

"This little thing?"

She handed it to him.

"It really just does have a small pulse to make sure the processors are running at the correct voltage. But I fiddled a bit and added a larger power source. If I set the instrument to maximum and it can take out a pretty big guy."

"So, how have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Since the mass evac?" she turned her head away from Mal, "Got separated from Ma and Daddy, put on a different transport. Found out theirs didn't make it off the planet."

"What," he said, alert. "Why not?"

"The story is the Feds disabled some ships, but no one knows for sure. Maybe it was just bad luck…"

"How did you end up on Abaddon?"

"Freighter coming this way, hitched a ride. Learned the trade on the job, got good at it. Not much else to say."

He didn't bother to hide the consternation.

"Ruby Delacroix, our families were neighbors all our young lives, you were my first kiss, we went to school together. I looked like hell for you and Shep and Fan as soon as I could…"

"They all made it off, got families of their own. But I heard about you. Something about how you fought even when the Independents surrendered. At Serenity Valley."

"That was a long time ago…"

"Same here."

A call crackled through her personal comm.

"Kiran!"

She answered.

"Get your pigu to the boss' office, dong ma?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She sighed, "Crap."

"Trouble?" Mal asked.

"I think I tazed the wrong guy."

"How so?"

"You remember that big thug in the cantina, yes?"

He nodded.

"My boss' son."

"Could be a problem," Mal said smirking.

"I'm probably fired."

"Seems likely."

She stood up and headed for the lift, he scrambled after her.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Get fired and try to get passage off this whirling piece of feihua."

"I think I can help with the last bit."

ZhangZi- literally means first born son

Laoma- another word for mother

Daidaibuhaoqiangbaohaozideqingwacaodeliumang- stupid, no good, monkey raping, frog fking, son of a bitch. (My favorite phrase, lol.)

ReneideFoZu- Merciful Buddha

Danaosiwangdouyanweisuihundanerzibiaozifangpi- (in reference to her brother) Brain dead, cross-eyed, aborted, bastard, son of a whore fart. I just thought it was a funny thing for her to swear.


	8. Chapter 8

Capacity Chapter 8

Joly

Rated PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't make money. Please don't be mad, Joss Whedon.

Zoe and Wash decided to take a break from the madness. They locked themselves on the bridge and did inappropriate things in the pilot's chair.

Shortly after the sweet, satisfying interlude, Zoe looked into her man's eyes.

"You still having second thoughts?"

He wriggled beneath her.

"And second and third and fourth… But, then I think of the baby… And how beautiful she'll be."

Zoe smirked, "And you're sure we'll be having a girl?"

"Positive," he said, smiling against her lips, placing light kisses on the corners of her mouth, "If it's a boy, we'll just send it back."

She laughed and bit him gently on the chin.

"If we have a boy we will name him Aram after my father and you will teach him to pilot the ship."

"And you'll teach your girl how to shoot a gun and kill a man with her pinky."

"Then we're agreed?" she said, nuzzling her face into Washes neck.

"Yes," he sighed, "a girl it is."

She bit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Husband," she whispered in his ear.

"Wife," he whispered back, hands tangled in her hair, staring out into the black.

Mal settled Ruby into a passenger dorm, she and all her worldly goods filled one small corner. She'd been introduced to the crew and another passenger, they ate a quiet, tense dinner and she retired to her quarters.

The minute she lay head to pillow, she heard a knock and Mal's voice.

"Ruby."

She laid there a moment, contemplating whether she should pretend to be asleep or answer the door.

At the second knock, she sighed , swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled the door open.

"Mal."

He saw her state of dress and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, you're probably on a different schedule… I should go."

"What did you come for?" she asked, before he could turn to leave.

"To talk."

"About old times?"

"Just catch up."

"You gonna tell me about your criminal adventures?"

He smiled.

"If it might amuse you."

They stood looking at each other in the doorway for a long moment before she spoke.

"It might."

Xiaofan had finally cornered Simon by himself. She advanced on him until they were almost nose to nose. Invading Simon's personal space was a good way to throw him off balance and achieve one's aim.

"We can find a place. I have the money."

Simon tried to move away, but Xiaofan had him truly backed into a corner. There was no retreat, it was push by her or stay still. He chose to stand his ground.

"Money and location are not the issue, Xiaofan. If Blue Sun is still looking for you, then they may check-"

She blew out her breath, exasperated, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We pull an Ariel, then."

Simon paused, blinking. Her hand ran down his arm until their fingertips were touching.

"It's what I started calling hospital heists after I saw you. The way you cleaned them out and used their equipment."

"Wha… Uh… Umm…"

"Don't be embarrassed. It was very clever. You always were."

She saw the nervous look on his face and moved her hand. She'd meant it as a friendly gesture, not a come on. The spark in her for Simon was like a dim ember in comparison to the feelings Jayne was beginning to evoke.

She smiled at him warmly, hoping to wheedle her friend into helping her.

Simon brushed a finger across the back of her knuckles and smiled back. He wanted to help her, he wanted also to keep River and himself safe.

"The captain is picking up that backwoodsman's items on our next stop. There might be a facility there. But there are variables…"

She took his hand in hers.

"Well, Doctor Tam, we get on the cortex, do our research like good little eggheads and see what is available to us."

Jayne watched the two with a mix of irritation and anger. Unfortunately, from his vantage point he could only see them, he hadn't heard a word they'd said.

He didn't know what to feel more. Irritation that Xiaofan seemed to be flirting with Simon, or anger that Simon was flirting back. On his and Kaylee's parts.

He wanted to march up and strangle the pale, weak doctor and drag Xiaofan off to his bunk. But to his credit, he suppressed that urge. Instead he went to the cargo bay and worked on his lifts. Contemplating bloody and violent ways he could finish Simon off.

River was in the engine room with Kaylee, rolled into a ball on the floor next to the thrumming machine.

"Ain't you afraid your gonna get dirty?" Kaylee asked.

"I like listening to her heart beat."

Kaylee ran a hand over the housing, feeling the reverberation of the parts moving through her hand into her body.

"So do I."

Kaylee moved to her hammock. She and River enjoyed a companionable silence until River spoke again, still laying on the floor by the engine.

"What is it like to have sex?"

Kaylee was startled, but ready. For a while she'd been preparing a 'sex speech' for River. And then, it flew completely out of her mind. She hopped out of her hammock and joined River on the floor.

"You mean more than just the doin'?"

The young woman nodded.

"It's important that you pick the right person. That makes all the difference. My Ma taught me that boys might say a bunch of pretty things to get your frillies off, but it's their actions that count. So," she paused, "you pick the right person and usually it's just the best thing in the 'verse."

River considered.

"When did you become aware that my brother was the right one?"

Now Kaylee had to stop and think.

"When he started tellin' me things he wasn't tellin' no one else. When he finally decided that my feelings were worth him thinking hard before he spoke." She stopped and turned her head away from River. "After Early… After that was over, I was having terrors every night. Simon would come in and sit by the bed and hold my hand until I could rest again. He wouldn't talk, he'd just be there, reassuring me. Don't get me wrong, I fancied him plenty before. But then… Then I knew it was love, and not just my hormones."

"I don't want to be traumatized to find my one," River said, sitting up and wiping the one tear from Kaylee's face.

"Well, hon, hopefully, you won't have to be."

"Let's see… Survived the war, sanity more or less intact, kept Zoe at my side. Found Serenity, did some jobs, got shot at, knifed, punched, in general beat up. Picked up a couple of passengers, robbed a hospital, did a train job, gave the stuff back, got in big trouble for that one. Got fake married and almost killed, never do that again. Had to unload some cargo, almost got myself and others killed doing that…"

He paused.

"That's what we cover so far, but I think I should let you get to sleep."

Ruby laid in the bed looking at Mal, sleepy but smiling.

"Same old Mal."

"Sometimes," he said, standing, "Tomorrow, you can tell me some stuff. Get me caught up in the saga of Ruby Delacroix."

Ruby yawned and stretched under the covers. Mal averted his eyes as the blanket moved and reveal her bare legs. Lazily, Ruby covered back up and closed her eyes.

"Just might do that," she replied, "'Night."

"G'night, Ruby," he said, pulling the door shut behind him.

"So, there is a facility and we can sneak in!"

Simon balked.

"We might be able to…"

"Stop worrying so much. All I ever did was worry and now look at me."

He did.

"You look fine," he said, "Except for the part where you're on the run from a maniacal organization that wants you dead because you know something."

She grinned back, "There's that." She took a deep breath. "Simon, it's not a perfect solution, and heaven knows I like my face the way it is. But I'm scared…"

Simon put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure something out."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Very comforting. Your bedside manner sucks, Doctor Tam."

"Well, we're not exactly bedside are we?" he said with a laugh.

She looked him in the eye.

"That was never in the stars for us, was it?"

He waited, not sure how to respond, and then said, "If a dozen things had been different in our lives a few years ago… Who knows? But today, here… No stars for us, Xiaofan."

"I wonder if there ever were," she said, standing to leave, "But, the past is where it is for a reason."

"Tomorrow, I'll ask Wash to pull up the private schematics of the clinic and we'll make a plan."

Xiaofan looked impressed.

"That was quite decisive of you, Simon. Good on you."

"Good night, Xiaofan," he said, grinning, as she left.

Xiaofan found Jayne in the cargo bay, working himself into a furious sweat.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't slow down," she said, crossing in front of him.

"Only way I got to blow off some steam 'round here," he replied, not stopping his reps.

"Seriously, Jayne, you can overwork a muscle and complete-"

She was cut off when he abruptly dropped the barbell onto the hook and sat up.

"You worried 'bout my physical condition?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. I don't want you to hurt yourself-"

"I get hurt all the damn time, ain't nothing for you to worry about," he said, standing up and stalking up to her.

Xiaofan fought back the urge to flee and set her feet.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Jayne moved by her and grabbed a towel, as he wiped himself down he glared at her.

"Gorram women," he said and made for the stairs.

Xiaofan ran to get in front of him.

"What in the name of the Holy Mother of Heaven is that supposed to mean?"

"You know good and gorram well what I mean. You and the doc all cozy, but he don't do the trick so you come see the hired han-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as Xiaofan's hand cracked across his jaw. He blinked and massaged the area for a second, staring at her.

"I am not the kind of woman you are inferring I am. I never was and I never will be. You just think about what you want, Jayne Cobb, and get back to me when you regain your sanity."

She stopped speaking, took a deep breath, spun around and ran up the stairs and across the catwalk, leaving Jayne to think.


	9. Chapter 9

It's a long story… Mal and Ruby bond some more, Xiaofan gets her new face and… then she leaves. Wash and Zoe have a chat and Jayne gets over his issues with Simon and Xiaofan.

Capacity Chapter 9

By: Joly

Rated: R for strong sexual content

Summary: It's a long story… Mal and Ruby bond some more, Xiaofan gets her new face and… then she leaves. Wash and Zoe have a chat and Jayne gets over his issues with Simon and Xiaofan.

Disclaimer: I no own. No sue. Thank you.

"Here for my next bed time story?" Ruby said, opening the door to her quarters.

Mal smiled at her and entered as she moved away from the door and settle on her bed.

"You don't like coming out to the commons…" he remarked.

"Like to keep to myself."

"Didn't used to."

She shrugged. "We all changed."

"That we have," Mal replied.

Ruby lay on her side on the bed, watching Mal settle in the chair opposite her.

"You don't have to sit across the room," she said.

"Room ain't that big, not that far away."

She raised an eyebrow and he scooted the chair closer to her bed.

"What's the tale tonight?" she asked, pulling the light sheet to her waist.

"I believe it's your turn to regale me with the stories of your adventures."

She sighed and rolled onto her back.

"No adventures. Just working, living, breathing, eating."

"Turning a harmless little tool into a high voltage device…"

She smiled.

"Hey, I'm a woman on my own, gotta take care of my business."

Mal's smile faded.

"I'm sorry about your folks," he said.

She turned to face the bulkhead, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears.

"Your Ma, too."

"We're gettin' off track. There are adventures that need to be told," Mal said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and turned back to Mal.

"For instance?" she asked.

"Why you decided you needed a high voltage screwdriver?"

"Abaddon station was the lowest point in my life. At first I had to fight every day. But an old Tech took me under his wing and taught me a few things. First few who wanted to try me out after I got my toy modified got their asses handed to them."

"Why did you stay?" Mal asked, incredulous.

"And go where?" she asked, "No family anywhere else. And I decided after Shadow I wasn't going to be anybody's bitch. I was going to learn to take care of myself in a way that'd make Mommy and Daddy proud."

"Yeah, I can see your Pa laughing his ass off at your little toy. Telling you to teach them idiots a lesson."

Ruby fought the continuing urge to cry.

"Back to you, Mal," she said, "A story of daring and danger if you please."

He sighed.

"I suppose. You recall the returned train job?"

She nodded.

"Well, the fella we did the job for was less than pleased with our handling of the situation. Plus, I mighta kicked one of his guys into the intake of Serenity's engines."

Ruby made a face and shook her head. "Mal."

He shrugged.

"You had to be there."

"I suppose."

"Out on a run, his guys picked us up and took us back to him. Zoe had to come get us out." He stopped, looking at her.

"And that's all?"

Mal paused, trying to decide what to say next.

"There mighta been some torturin', yeah."

Ruby sat up.

"Just 'some torturing'?"

Mal shrugged again.

"Been through some bad spots before, Ruby. Can't get all overwrought 'bout it."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her night shirt sliding slightly up her thighs.

"I lost my home and family and had some thugs try to take advantage of me, but I ain't never been tortured Mal. You went through the war, the camps, the Alliance crack downs, and… And… Mal, for Buddha's sake."

"What, Ruby?"

"You talk about it like it was just any old thing that happened. Like growing up and old days… Like rattling off a laundry list."

"That's all they are…"

She put a hand on the side of his face.

"I thought I turned off my feelings… Mal…"

He turned his head to the side, looking away from her.

"Ruby…"

She brought her hand down to his chest.

"Tell me a story that doesn't involve you being tortured or beat up."

Mal eased back in the chair and Ruby settled back onto the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Well, my 'not wife' set me up again, left me naked in the middle of nowhere."

Ruby let the sadness go and smiled at him.

"Yes, I want to hear that one."

"No."

"Mal," Simon said.

"Captain," Xiaofan added.

"You want us to risk the Feds so Doctor Lo can have pretty new face?"

'Doctor again…' Xiaofan thought.

"My face is pretty enough as it is. That's not the issue and you bloody well know it. Blue Sun sent MY BROTHER after me. Blue Sun knows this face. It'll help my chances for a longer life to have it slightly altered."

"What kinda alterations are you talkin' about?" Jayne asked.

She shot him a look, mostly because she was still irritated by his comments from the other night.

"Change the shape of my eyes, my cheekbones, widen my lips… Make me look a little more… Make the blond and blue look like it belongs."

"How do you know it'll help?" Zoe asked.

"I don't honestly. Blue Sun sending my brother was a complete fluke… I like my face the way it is, I don't want to change it. Well, I do… But I don't want to have to."

Simon sat stewing, silently chewing the side of a finger. Everyone noticed.

"You have a thought, Doc?" Mal asked.

"Too many…" River said, kneeling by his chair. "All the risk…"

"There's risk in almost everything we do, everyday," Mal said, "Shoot, you were the one who masterminded the Ariel job. What? You gone all pansy on me?"

Simon's face froze and then he reacted.

"The risk is for all of us," he said, emphatically.

Xiaofan couldn't help feeling the 'us' did not include her.

"I'm a wanted criminal myself, but even if we change your face…"

"If ZhangZi told them I'm alive…" Xiaofan said sadly.

"Yes," Simon replied, "They'd continue to hunt you, us. Serenity."

There was silence for a long moment until Xiaofan spoke.

"Then, Simon, after you give me my new face, you'll have to take me some where else, far off the beaten path."

"Leave the ship?" Kaylee asked.

"I can't put you in any more danger. Especially with all you've done for me."

"She's right, sir," Zoe put in, making a face at Wash's expression. In her time on the ship, he'd grown fond of the woman. "Nothin' against you. But we got the deck stacked against us enough…"

Kaylee made a tactical change of subject.

"Why do you have to change your face? Why not make your hair and eyes darker?"

Simon chose to answer that question.

"There's no easy answer. We could go a half dozen different routes, but Xiaofan has decided that is the best course of action."

"Yes," she said pointedly, looking at Simon, "It is the best course of action. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life dyeing my hair and either damaging my eyes with retinal surgery or inserting lenses. That's it, I have spoken."

More silence.

"I'm assumin' you have a plan?" Mal asked.

"We do," Xiaofan replied, nodding to Simon.

Mal took a deep breath.

"Well, let's hear it."

"You have two hours," Mal said, joining Zoe and Jayne on the mule.

"Aware," River said, heading up the stairs to shuttle 2, which she would be piloting for Xiaofan and Simon.

Simon and Xiaofan had already stowed their gear and were entering the bay.

Jayne hopped from the mule and walked over to her.

"Hey!" Mal shouted.

Jayne just ignored him.

"I know you didn't do nothin' with the doc."

She looked at him a second.

"Is this your way of not apologizing for behaving like an asshole?"

"I'm just sayin'…" he continued.

"I'm giving you this one," she said, gently fisting him in the gut. Jayne didn't even flinch, he just smirked at her.

"He couldn't do it for you anyway," he called as he walked away and jumped back on the mule.

It was Simon's turn to be indignant.

"I could-" he stopped, "Man ape," he whispered to himself as he headed for the shuttle.

Xiaofan just let out her breath and followed Simon.

Jayne settled into the mule.

"You havin' relations with Xiaofan?" Mal asked tersely.

Jayne laughed. Zoe grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'I don't want to know'," he paused and then shouted across the bay, "Two hours! We gotta pick up Barton's goods and get gone."

River just waved off handedly and Simon nodded.

"Such a quiet, understated man," Simon muttered to himself, entering the shuttle and locking it down.

"I'm looking for lot 26," Mal said approaching the counter in the office of the warehouse.

"You here for the mountain man's stuff, too?" a young woman asked quietly.

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Fellas just got here, started loaded the stuff up."

"Shit!" Mal swore under his breath, "Where's the lot?"

She ran her finger down a list and pointed him in the right direction.

The three came across three men loading items onto a skiff.

"Gentlemen!" Mal called, weapon already drawn, flanked by Zoe and Jayne, equally armed.

"We ain't got no quarrel with you," one of them called, "Just doing our job."

"Ain't that what we're usually sayin'?" Jayne asked Zoe, who just shrugged and smiled.

"Barton sent us after his stuff, not you boys. So, kindly take yourselves back to your ship and tell whoever sent you the job has a new handler."

One turned to the other.

"Badger's gonna be pissed."

Mal smiled.

"You tell him Atherton Wing took care of this himself, so he should just watch himself."

Zoe shot him a look, which Mal returned with a devil may care lift of the eyebrow.

The three men started returning the items to the storage area.

"What?" Jayne asked, "We ain't getting' shot?"

Zoe shushed him.

"Like we don't have enough trouble."

The men loaded the goods while Zoe supervised.

"Atherton Wing, sir?"

"Just tossin' a name out there. See if they headed that direction."

"And if they don't?"

Mal just grinned.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

Simon eased Xiaofan onto her bed, having returned moments before Mal and the others.

"Just rest," he said, "The sedatives should wear off soon and the amp of painkiller is on the table by the bed."

Xiaofan just mumbled.

"Lay on your back… Your face is going to hurt like a… Well, it's going to hurt a lot."

Simon noticed that Xiaofan seemed to have slipped into sleep, so he turned to leave.

Jayne was standing at her door.

"She okay?"

"She'll be fine."

"I mean, is she recoverin' okay?"

Simon looked at the man warily.

"What could she possibly see in you?"

Jayne was immediately angry, but not surprised.

"You wanna have this conversation right here?"

Simon turned and looked at Xiaofan, resting quietly in the bed.

"No."

"Well, shoutin' is best done in the bay," Jayne said and headed in that direction.

Once there, Simon asked the question again.

Jayne wanted to punch the prissy doctor in the face, but held that feeling back.

"I don't know what in the gorram hell she sees in me. But she sees something she likes."

"She's a Core trained physician with multiple degrees…"

"And a criminal who helped us move stolen meds. She ain't no angel. Maybe she's looking for someone who won't treat her like she's some kinda fragile thing, just for lookin' at."

Simon tried to wrap his head around it.

"Whatever you think, Doc. Xiao's been on her own a while, she wants somebody who wants her."

"Insight from the trained man ape."

Jayne just sighed.

"Now, you're tryin' to rile me, so I'll let it go. Like it or not, you got your woman. And Xiaofan ain't pinin' for you no more."

Simon looked at Jayne, like he was assessing a triage situation.

"She had no problem with the anesthesia, the surgery went quickly and uneventfully. River watched our exit and we gurneyed her out with no problem. She's coming out of the anesthesia and I'll need to check on her pretty frequently the net few hours to make sure no complications develop. I left her a one dose amp of painkiller, but she shouldn't be in too much pain."

Jayne nodded.

"What does she look like?"

"There's too much swelling to see clearly right now. But I did what she asked. Her eyes, nose, mouth, cheekbones."

"Thanks, Doc," Jayne said and left the cargo bay, "Hey," he called over his shoulder, "no shouting."

"No shooting," Simon replied to himself.

"Everything's stowed, husband," Zoe said, "We're ready to go."

Wash set the course and then turned to his wife.

She saw the look on his face and headed him off.

"I don't want a fight."

"Then we won't fight, we'll discuss."

"I really doubt that, husband."

"I just want you to think about it."

"I have, and I'm not going to stop doing my job."

"You're pregnant!"

"I am well aware, Wash."

"What if something had gone bad and you ended up in a gun fight? You want to put the baby at risk?"

"Wasn't supposed to be anybody there. It was just supposed to be an easy pick up."

"Mal says that a lot."

"Wash…"

"It's true! We get jobs that are supposed to be milk runs that turn into us fighting for our lives. It happens."

"So, I should never go out on another job, ever?"

Wash shrugged.

"I really don't have an answer for that. We live a pretty dangerous life…"

Zoe sank into the co-pilot's chair.

"What'll I do?"

"You could bake," Wash said brightly, "Or learn to knit."

She gave him a hard look.

"Or not," he said quickly.

Xiaofan recovered fairly quickly, just a couple of days. Simon was a handy surgeon and the equipment they'd 'borrowed' was top of the line.

No scarring, no lines. She looked at herself in the mirror. The crease in her eyelid was gone, her eye looked open wide. She thought she looked surprised. Her face was rounder, her chin less pointed. Her lips were full and a little wider. Her cheek bones were less defined adding to that round effect.

She had a picture of herself in her mind, and looking in the mirror, she was seeing a stranger. A pretty one, but a stranger nonetheless. She settled on a border world in an out of the way town that needed a practitioner. Her recompense was a little house with enough room for her and an exam room. Mal'd spoken to the governor over the cortex, set it up for her. Captain Harbatkin of the Philistine would be dropping her, Lucille Magnus, off in a matter of hours.

The governor was hardly as thorough as the congenitally wealthy of Bellerophon. He heard 'medical practitioner' and 'will bring supplies and equipment' and hired her on the spot.

She had a final arrangement to see to.

She kicked the entrance to his bunk and heard a gruff response. No doubt he assumed it was anyone but her. An assumption confirmed when his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Come on, this isn't the first time you've seen the new me."

"First time I've seen you in my bunk."

She stood there silent a minute.

"We have unfinished business."

He looked confused.

"I wasn't aware we had any business at all."

She'd worn this particular dress for it's ease of removal, and thusly she slid it down her shoulders and to the floor. Jayne gaped, but reacted.

He crossed the short space between them and grabbed her.

"You do this now?"

She kissed him, pulling at his t-shirt.

"I might not see you again."

"So, you wanted a good bye rut?" He couldn't manage to keep the hardness out of his voice.

She stopped, looking him in the eye.

"I want this right now because we should have the moment you put your hands on me. But my brain got in the way, what I thought I should want instead of what I really wanted. This is not a good bye 'rut', this is me showing you how I feel before I go away for what may be a very long time."

He just looked at her, amazed.

"Now, Jayne," she breathed, and he enveloped her.

At the end she laid panting in his arms, calling on her will not to cry.

If it had been less pleasurable, if his scent hadn't driven her wild , if he hadn't brought her to her peak so many times with such passion. If he'd been selfish or uncaring, if the fantasy had been shattered by the reality.

If she hadn't let herself fall in love with him, it would have been just a night of lust, slaking a thirst she'd denied she had.

But he had pleased her, his arousal, the warmth and his scent making her tear the rest of his clothes off and run her hands over him. He made her cry out so many times, with his fingers, his lips, his body. He handled her as if it was his one purpose.

They laid pressed together tightly, her face in his chest, hiding the moisture leaking from her eyes. She wiped it away, like it was the sweat from their pleasure. She pulled away, grabbing her dress from the floor, smiling at him.

"Say good bye to me in the cargo bay with the rest."

And she was up the ladder and in the corridor.

Mal was surprised to see where she was coming from.

"Planet fall, fifteen-" he got out as she pressed by him, wiping her eyes. He stopped her. "He hurt you?"

"God, no, Mal. I hurt myself," she said and headed for her room.

"Bye, sweetie," Kaylee said, giving Xiaofan a hug.

"Bye, Kaylee. I'm so glad I met you, and your inter-engine fermentation brew," she replied, laughing.

Wash hugged her for both he and Zoe.

"It was exciting having you aboard, except for that time we almost got killed."

Xiaofan's smile widened.

"Yeah, sorry, I lost my focus."

"You like your new face?" Zoe asked.

"I don't hate it. I just don't recognize it as me yet."

River and Simon gifted her with a hap hazard blanket River knitted with yarn Simon procured on various stops. It was bright and pretty and warm, if a bit oblong.

Mal nodded at her, moving her crates to the end of the cargo bay.

"Seems like we've done this before. But I checked in advance. No crazy psychopaths waiting for you, that I'm aware of," he said, having toted the last crate with Jayne.

The bay doors opened and blinding sun glared inside.

Xiaofan could see the governor and his staff waiting for her. Her things were quickly loaded onto carts to carry to her new home. She glanced back onto the ship waving at the crew, not seeing Jayne, not even out of the corner of her eye.

Which is why she was surprised when he came upon her, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. They stayed in the embrace for as long as they dared, then he loosened his grip.

Xiaofan could see the looks on the face's of various crew members who believed Jayne did not kiss on the lips. It was no doubt a revelation to them.

"Bye, Jayne," she said.

"Be careful," he replied.

"I will."

(A/N: Please leave a review.)


	10. Chapter 10

It's just not a normal day on Serenity unless somebody gets shot, threatened or beat up.

Capacity Chapter 10

Joly

Rated PG-13

Summary: It's just not a normal day on Serenity unless somebody gets shot, threatened or beat up.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just like to play in Joss' sand box.

* * *

Xiaofan settled into her new life on Kerry. She tended the occasionally wounded, saw to the ill, took care of the newborn and the elderly, she even got a chance to do yearly physicals and get background information on most of her patients.

It was a simple doctor's dream.

She was greeted with smiles and nods and, "Morning Dr. Magnus," or "Hello, Lucille," for the less formal.

She followed the same pattern every day. Out of bed, washed up, saw patients, made house calls, tended the occasional emergency, studied new journals as they came in. The life of security she swore she wanted.

Only every once in a while she allowed herself to think about the crew, her friends, back on Serenity. She missed girl time with Kaylee and listening to River weave her tales, usually about the crew, things they'd rather no one knew. She could go on about the others even Mal, but she really, very truly, missed Jayne.

Gentlemen, and not so gentlemen, came to call. She told them she was a widow. That, in her religion, she could never see another man, never marry again. Gentlemen were easily persuaded. The not so gentlemen had to have the barrel of her 12 gauge bared to underscore her intent. Eventually, suitors stopped calling. Which Xiaofan took as a comfort.

"Dr. Magnus," a small, shy voice called, interrupting her reverie.

Xiaofan looked up from the journal she truly hadn't been reading.

"Yes, Sallie Anne?"

"Mommy's havin' the baby. Papa said come get you."

Xiaofan closed the journal and gathered her equipment.

"Let's go my dear," she said, and closed and locked the door behind her.

Mal's teeth clacked together as the fist connected with his jaw. He shook his head a moment and pulled himself together.

"Sir, I am seriously considering not accompanying you to any bar on U-Day!" Zoe called from across the hall, up and out of the fray.

"Just wanted a quiet drink…"

His newest cohort smirked from behind the bar.

"A quiet drink? In this bar? On U-Day?" Ruby queried, astonished, as she poured herself another shot.

"Jayne!" Mal shouted, elongating the merc's name for emphasis, dodging his attackers fists. "If you say you ain't fought in no war…"

Jayne stood and picked up the chair he'd been sitting in and flung it at Mal's attacker, joining the fight. The man went down with a thud and Mal could direct his attention on the men coming at him. He saw Zoe go for her gun.

"Zo, you put your hand on metal, you're a target. Keep your ass on the back line!"

"Soon as I have this baby, sir, we are going to have a talk!" she shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Well, I got about five months until that talk," Mal said and grunted as a man caught him in the gut with a fist. Jayne walked up, picked the man up by the scruff of his clothes around his neck and tossed him across the room.

"You 'bout done having your quiet drink, Mal?" Jayne asked.

Mal gave him a look and then turned to Ruby.

"Time used to be, couldn't keep Jayne Cobb out of a fight," he said.

"Times change, Mal," Ruby replied, "They always do." She finished off the last of her drink and hopped over the bar. "And I think he's right. I'm wishin' I hadn't let you talk me into this 'quiet drink'."

"Couldn't have you cooped up on the ship all the time."

Jayne grimaced, for no reason Mal could discern.

"I suppose we could head back to the ship," Mal said, knocking one last man flat. "Boring around here anyway."

Jayne collected Zoe, Mal escorted Ruby to the door and they left, mostly under their own power.

"I do not understand your perpetual need to prove a point to a bunch of drunk morons in a bar out in the middle of nowhere," Simon said, as he patched Mal's face and checked for other injuries.

"I'm with the Doc," Ruby said, smiling at Simon. "You'll never change their minds. So what's the point of getting your face bashed in?"

Mal looked from Simon to Ruby and scowled.

"I believe that would be the principle of the thing," he said, and grunted as Simon applied the antiseptic.

"Well, your principles seem to like having your face rearranged," Ruby snickered and slid from the stool by the med bed.

"Keep talkin', woman, see if I take you out again," Mal call as she walked away.

"I don't think I like the places you take me, Malcolm Reynolds," Ruby replied turning around. "Bar fighting and mayhem. I could get that on Abaddon."

Mal ducked out from under Simon's hands and stood by Ruby at the door of the med bay.

"Could drop you off," he said, grinning.

"Don't make me get out my screwdriver," she replied, just as saucily.

"Could you save this for later?" Simon asked, "I'd like to get this over with so I can go check on Zoe."

Mal cut his eyes to the doctor and then back to Ruby.

"You headin' off to bed?"

She smiled demurely."

"Might be."

"Might you also be in need of a tuck in and bed time story?"

Simon rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Anytime now…" he said, tapping his foot.

Ruby turned to leave.

"Let me know when the Doc is done with you…"

Mal turned back to Simon.

"Alright Doc, patch me up."

"Oh, can I? Thank you so much," Simon replied and set back to work.

Jayne was working himself out in the bay when River walked in. He was on his tenth set of twenty and showed no sign of slowing up.

"Damaged," River said, stepping atop Jayne's prone figure, and balancing on his barbell handle.

"Move, Moonbrain," Jayne said between gritted teeth as he massaged his chest, where River had stepped on him.

River just stood there above him, looking down, assessing him.

"Move," Jayne repeated.

"Your bicep. Brink of damage."

"You get your medical degree in crazy the last couple weeks?"

"Red, swelling," she replied. "Anyone with eyeballs can see you're damaged."

"Seems like you're the only one looking," Jayne said, sitting up and rubbing his arms.

"Wrapped up. Kaylee and Simon. Zoe and Wash. Even Captain Daddy and his Ruby. Everyone's wrapped up."

"I don't need to know about their sex lives, Moonbrain."

"Not sex. Just themselves. Well, some sex. Simon-"

Jayne scowled at her.

"Xiaofan misses us."

Jayne stood and took the towel of the bench, wiping some of the sweat.

"How would you know who Xiaofan misses? Ain't had contact with her in near two months."

"She told me."

"Now, I'm used to you not makin' sense much, girl. But you don't-"

It was River's turn to give Jayne a look.

"I can see her sometimes," she said, eyes gone distant and foggy. "Working, working, working…"

"You can't see shit, Moonbrain. You're dreaming," Jayne snapped out, heading for the stairs up to the main of the ship.

"Damaged Jayne. Needs a doctor," River said, hopping off the bar and onto the floor.

There was a knock on Ruby's door.

She contemplated making him stand there a moment. But with what excuse? It's not as if the room was that large or the facilities that expansive that she would be mid shower.

So, she just answered the door.

"Mal," she said.

"Ruby," he replied, smiling at her.

"I suppose you think I oughta let you in."

"If you feel like it."

She gave him a hard look.

"I'm not playing doxy with you, Malcolm Reynolds."

"Whoa, Ruby," he said, "Now, I'm not going to point out all the flirting you did in the med bay, cause I'm not that sort. But I am going to point out I ain't never tried anything. And you know-"

Ruby left the door open and stepped away, sitting on the bed.

"Just wanted to be sure," she said, inviting him in.

"You are a maze, woman," he said, taking up his usual seat opposite her bed.

"I heard Wash say that to Zoe," Ruby said, smiling wickedly, "Something about twists and cul-de-sacs…"

"So true of women…" Mal mused and then grunted when Ruby threw a shoe at him.

"I just got wounded, Ruby," he said, in mock pain. "Right here." He pointed to his chest and abdominal area.

"You have only yourself to blame for your injuries, as you well know."

He grimaced at her.

"No sympathy? Not even a shred?"

She looked away from him, pretending to think about it.

"Nope, none. You and your fool mouth make enough trouble for you. Won't be party to your misery committee."

Mal just smiled at her.

"You ready for your bedtime story?"

She slid to the edge of the bed and leaned towards him.

"A different one this time. Maybe a little less bloody."

Mal thought a minute.

"Heard a bible story once about a furrow and a plough, but then I got knocked out, so the details are a mite fuzzy."

"Sounds like your kind of day," Ruby said, laughing.

"Unfortunately," he replied. "So, maybe you should tell a tale tonight."

"Tell my own bedtime story?"

"Make something up if you have to. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

She thought for a moment.

"When I was twelve…" she began, and laid herself on the bed, facing Mal.

Mal made himself comfortable and waited for the rest.

A shudder rocked the ship. Emergency klaxons sounded and the crew scrambled to the bridge.

Wash, already at his post, filled everyone in.

"Looks like a warning shot."

Mal's mouth opened and closed and then he found the power to speak.

"Who? What? Who's firing a warning shot."

Just then a communication blared through the comm.

"Unidentified ship, hold position and prepare to be boarded."

Wash snapped the communications closed.

"The hell… The hell I'm just gonna let some houzidipigu board my ship. They Alliance, Feds?"

"No official markings," Wash replied, "Just bigger than us, with guns."

Mal's brain went into over drive.

"Are they faster?" Mal asked.

Wash poked at his console.

"Not necessarily. At full burn we can out run 'em."

"Get us ready for my signal. Stall 'em. Do whatever you can. Jayne, I need you in the cargo bay with me."

"What the hell, Mal? We gonna-"

"Bizui! Just come on!"

The two men hustled to the cargo bay. Mal took in the recently acquired goods for their mountain man, Barton. Having the increasing feeling that the ship out there firing warning shots and their cargo were somehow connected.

"We get this stowed. In the special compartments."

"Shit, Mal…" Jayne said as he got to work.

"Malcolm Reynolds?" the imposing man asked, just after stepping through the air lock with a six man team.

He was tall, blonde and familiar.

Mal smiled broadly.

"You working undercover now, Harken? Or you get new digs?"

Jayne gave him a look.

"You remember the good commander, when we found that derelict, and the Reaver boy? This is the fine man that confiscated our goods and left us spinnin'."

Zoe nodded, grimacing at the memory. She was glad River and Simon were stashed.

"I did let you go," Harken replied.

"And what can we do for you today?" Mal asked, full of cheek, "By the way, which side you on? You Fed today, or have you gone all privateer on 'em?"

Harken didn't bother to reply to Mal's questions.

"You recently picked up some cargo on Beaumonde," he stated.

"Nope," Mal replied, still smiling, "Stopped off, refueled, little R & R for the crew and made for the black."

"You didn't pick up any items for a Raymond Barton?"

"Who?" Mal asked innocently.

"As I am well aware that you did indeed make the pick up of these items I'll cease with the questions. I'll just have my men tear every inch of this ship apart looking for it."

Mal's face hardened.

"By what authority? You still ain't-"

"By the authority that my ship is bigger than yours and has more guns."

"Oh," Mal said, grimly, "That authority."

There was the sudden sound of cocking weapons.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons!" a voice shouted, the source concealed by shadow. The sound of the voice, to his crew, seemed to be Simon.

"I'll do no such thing!" Harken replied.

"Do it or I'll splatter your skull across this cargo bay."

Harken tensed.

"Lower your weapons," Harken called to his men. "I don't know what you think this gains you-"

In that moment Mal, Jayne and Zoe all drew weapons.

Mal advanced on Harken.

"Whatever you want, you think it's on this ship. So you're not going to blow us to pieces. Sure you might try to wing us, slow us down. And your ship is bigger, but it ain't no Alliance cruiser. You probably got all the men you can spare right here." He looked back at Jayne and up at the catwalk. "I got folks itching to put holes in you and yours. What's your man's protocol when you all are laying bloody on my deck?"

Harken looked flummoxed.

"Not expecting a fight, huh?" Mal said, gritting his teeth. "You and your men drop your weapons, head back to your ship and leave us be."

"Or?" Harken challenged.

Mal looked up at he catwalk.

"Splatter?" he replied.

Harken and his men quick stepped out the air lock.

"Wash, Kaylee, get us to full burn now!" Mal shouted through the comm, shutting and cycling the airlock as quickly as humanly possible.

The crew scrambled and within fifteen seconds Wash and Kaylee had them at full burn and out of range, running for their lives.

"Make sure you leave 'em bamboozled, Wash," Mal yelled through the ship, approaching the bridge.

Wash manipulated the controls and scrambled their pulse beacon, sending out multiple signals as to Serenity's whereabouts and headings. He prayed it would do the job.

"Turns out that Mountain Man wasn't all he said," Wash stated to the assembled crew. "He was all mixed up with the Alliance before and after the war."

"Facts we would have had before if anyone had bothered to research a prospective client," Zoe snapped.

"Pregnancy has made you more opiniony and ornery," Mal joked.

"Sir," she began.

"I know. I know. You don't have to beat my head in." He looked at his second. "Would we not have taken the job if we knew?"

Zoe stood there a moment.

"No way of knowing," she replied.

Mal gave her a look.

"Water under and over that particular bridge. We need to get some answers from the horse's mouth," he said, turning to Wash. "We heading in that direction?"

"I think that would be the first place they'd expect us to go, sir," Zoe put in.

"Agreed," he said, "Ideas?"

There was a overwhelming silence.

Then Kaylee put a hand up.

"Xiaofan ain't too far from here…"

Wash looked at his Nav-Con.

"She's right. We could stop off there, contact Barton and go from there," he replied.

Mal mulled.

"How far are we from Haven?"

Wash rolled his eyes.

"We'd have to go in the opposite direction, further away. Kerry is our best bet as of now."

Mal stalked towards the exit.

"Fine. Do it."

(A/N: Please read and review. Muchas gracias!")


	11. Chapter 11

The crew does not find what they expected on Kerry.

Capacity Chapter 11

By: Joly

Rated: PG-13

Summary: The crew does not find what they expected on Kerry.

Archive? With permission, sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Whedon-verse. Everything else is mine. So, no lawsuit!

* * *

Capacity Chapter 11

Serenity landed easily, gliding to a halt, just as Wash planned. A fair enough distance from the town not to cause a stir, but not so far they couldn't walk to get there.

Kaylee was in a hurry to see Xiaofan, dragging River out the hatch with her. River didn't really need to be dragged, she was just sure that would be… She wasn't sure. But she felt off. More off than normal. And it worried her.

Simon called to them, but to no avail. He just grabbed his bag and headed out to the town.

Jayne followed behind, walking leisurely, adjusting his gun belt. Damned if he was going to look over eager.

Mal, Ruby, Zoe and Wash climbed up on the mule, after locking Serenity down tight. Mal had Kaylee put new coded and retinal locks on the hatches. His big splurge while they were making steady money.

And off they went.

It was about noon-ish, local time and the crew crowded into the local saloon/tavern/restaurant.

Kaylee and River, along with Ruby, who they were getting to know a bit, looked at the menu.

Zoe and Wash settled in a corner booth and looked chummy… That would be the polite term.

Jayne stood back by the entrance, waiting.

"Lookin' for Dr. Magnus. Hear she's working here on Kerry," Mal said, jovially to man behind the bar.

The barman narrowed his eyes.

"You got sick you need tended?"

"Might need a check up or two…" Mal replied. "I'm Harbatkin, I dropped her off here."

The barman eased back.

"Well, unless it's an emergency, Dr. Magnus don't see nobody on Sundays."

"She's expecting us, more as company than anything else."

Which was a lie. Xiaofan had no idea they were coming.

"Ling can take you to Dr. Magnus'. She's down the road a piece."

"We ain't fussed, directions will do."

The barman suddenly looked very serious.

"I know who you say you are, and that fits what I know. But Dr. Magnus ain't said nothing 'bout no company, and Kerry is a fair small settlement. Ling'll go with you, just in case."

'Ling' appeared from the back of the bar, through swinging doors. He was easily as big as Jayne, if not a tad broader. Built like a brick house, muscle from necks to calves. Bald, beige head shaved smooth, he wore no obvious weapons, but was intimidating with out them.

"That'll be fine," Mal replied.

Jayne just made a sound in his throat and spit.

Ling lead the way.

They found themselves banging on Lucille/Xiaofan's door for near 15 minutes before River broke down and told Jayne to bust a window.

Ling looked irritated at the thought.

"She's probably down by the river…" he said in a thick Mandarin voice.

"Zoe, you and Wash have a look down to the river and get back," Mal said.

"She's not by the water. She's in her bed," River said, kneeling on the ground, flanked by Kaylee.

Ruby stood off to the side, opposite Ling, not sure what to make of it all.

"If she's inside, why ain't she answering?" Jayne asked.

"Break the door," River replied.

Jayne didn't need any further encouragement.

Ling looked as if he would move to intercept the big merc, but Mal put a hand on his gun.

"We ain't here to do the doctor no harm. He's just doing what needs to be done to make sure she's okay."

Ling receded.

Jayne bashed the door by the knob with a big boot and then put a shoulder to it. It splintered a bit and then flew open. The man entered, Mal close behind.

"Xia- Lucille!" Mal called.

They found the sole bedroom. Xiaofan was in the bed.

"Jayne, get the doc."

Jayne hesitated, he didn't want to leave her.

"Gorramit!" Mal said frustrated with Jayne. "Simon! Get in here! Now!"

They heard the sound of Simon running into the house. He pushed by the men and did a quick check.

"Her vitals are almost non existent. I need items from the ship."

Kaylee appeared at the door.

"What do you need?"

Simon rattled off a list and Kaylee turned to go. She left at a run, jumped on the mule and waved Zoe and Wash into the house.

"Simon needs stuff. I gotta hurry!"

"Wha-" Wash said as he and his wife neared the door.

Ling had left, telling Ruby he needed to report to his boss. Ruby had taken up the space by River. While the young woman didn't appear comforted by the nearness, she didn't shrink back from the new woman's hand on her shoulder.

Zoe took River's hand and lead her to the porch, Wash and Ruby followed.

Mal walked out of the house. He took note that Ling was gone and turned to Zoe.

"She looks damn near dead."

"What?!" Zoe and Wash gasped at almost the same time.

"Doc says he can't say for sure why, but Kaylee's getting stuff from the med bay…"

They stood there, waited for Kaylee and each wondered if this had anything to do with their recent jobs.

Inside, it was just as silent.

Simon checked her over, having Jayne help him move her, so he could check her back and back of her legs.

Simon was quiet, except when he asked Jayne to help with something.

Jayne didn't speak at all.

There was a clatter when they readjusted Xiaofan on the bed for the second time.

It rolled over the floor and stopped at Jayne's boot.

"A syringe?" Simon said, picking it up. "Someone drugged her?"

Kaylee burst into the room.

"I got everything you said, Simon!"

She saw the syringe and blanched.

"What-"

"I don't know. I'll tell you as soon as I do," Simon said. "Now take Jayne and give me some room."

Kaylee put a hand on Jayne's forearm. He didn't move.

"Come on, Jayne," Kaylee said, quietly, "Simon needs room to work."

Jayne shrugged and followed her out, face a mask.

Simon set to work, inserting a line for the saline drip and tacking it to the near wall. He took a smear from the syringe and put it in his analyzer. That was his splurge while they were working steady and well-paid.

He checked the read out and sighed. Then pulled a vial from his bag and a syringe. He gave Xiaofan the dose, waited ten minutes, then checked her vitals again. They were better. Not great, but improving.

Twenty minutes after that, Xiaofan opened her eyes.

She tried to draw a deep breath and choked. Simon helped her roll on her side while she coughed.

When that subsided, she seemed to focus her eyes on him.

"Simon?"

"Yes. Came to visit."

She swallowed hard and took deeper breathes.

"Oh."

"Do you remember what happened…" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"I just wanted to go to sleep. And not dream."

Simon closed his eyes, when he opened them, he asked, "Did you give yourself the Viovan?"

Her throat worked, but no sound escaped. Eventually, when the tears were choked back, she replied.

"I just wanted to sleep, Simon. I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Simon sat on his butt by the bed, arms on his knees.

"That's not the way it looks, Xiao."

"I suppose…"

"Jayne found you. And Mal."

Xiaofan really did begin crying at that.

"I didn't…" she whispered, "I swear… I was… I just built up a tolerance… It was an accident."

"You 'accidentally' became addicted to a strong narcotic?"

"Simon, don't be cruel… Please…"

"Of all the self indulgent, moronic, half-witted things anyone could do!" Simon shout-whispered. "You know good and rutting well what that drug does! You're lucky to be breathing now, you could have died. In fact, if we hadn't shown up, your townsfolk would have found a corpse!"

The door started to open.

"I'm still busy!" Simon shouted out loud.

"Be that as it may. But we can only keep Jayne occupied for so long," Mal replied, still on the other side of the door. "Got him splitting wood for the fire she'll need, but he's damn near done."

"I'm ashamed," Xiaofan whispered, "Please, Simon."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"You're going to lie for me?"

"No. What version of the truth should I tell?"

"I'm miserable here, Simon. And it's not because the people are bad, they're not. They're… great."

She took a deep breath.

"There's too little sky, too much ground… No one to talk to, really talk to…"

She laid on the bed quietly for a minute.

"I miss Serenity, but it's more than that. I felt… low… useless… before you even came back into my life. Too ashamed of myself to go back to Newhall. I didn't want to admit I couldn't make it work on Osiris, so I took the job on Persephone. Then there was the thrill of the occasional criminal activity. After that, you were there and all that followed that."

"We put you in a pit of trouble…" Simon said.

"I put myself there. And Serenity was… More home than anywhere I'd ever been. But I still felt like a damn sixth toe… A useless appendage… And it didn't help that the captain treated me that way."

The man in question entered the room.

"I expect I did treat you unfairly, for most the time you were on board."

"It's no one's fault but my own. But seeing you here, knowing you're all here… It's like balm to my heart. I know I'm supposed to be strong and manage and carry on and tow the line. But I got tired…"

She turned weepy again.

"And I just wanted to sleep."

"I think you picked a hell of a way to do it," Mal said.

"I am aware. Thank you," Xiaofan replied behind gritted teeth.

"Now there's some spunk," Mal said grim look set on his face.

Xiaofan sat up slowly, Simon guiding her legs.

"You sure you should be moving?" Mal asked.

"It's best if I move, and have food and water. It'll work the drugs out of my system faster," she said, once standing.

She looked up from the floor and saw Jayne, leaning on the door frame.

"I need my robe if I'm going to have company," she said, gesturing to a wardrobe in the corner.

Jayne looked at her a second and crossed the room to her wardrobe. He wrapped it around her and picked her up.

"Doc, get her bag. I'll take her to the sittin' room."

"I can walk, Jayne," Xiaofan said softly.

"I know," he replied, "But you ain't gotta."

She smiled sadly and made herself comfortable in his arms.

Ling had gone back to town and the barman, who was also the sheriff and magistrate came calling.

"Ben," Xiaofan said, from the settee, "I'm fine. Simon fixed me up. There's no problem."

Ben looked at the motley group taking up the space in his doc's sitting room.

"I suppose," he replied, "As long as you're okay…"

"I'll be fine."

"Good enough."

Ben left and signaled the men he brought with him that all was clear.

"They were ready to come in here and bust heads," Kaylee said, watching them go from the window.

"The townsfolk do seem attached," Mal put in from his corner of the room.

"They like having a doctor. In the last 6 months they haven't lost a baby or mother in child birth, all the ones born have made it so far… I'm a fair commodity, Captain."

"If you were a 'commodity', Xiaofan," Simon said, handing her a glass of water, "they would have come in here hell bent and bullets flying. They waited for your word."

"So, should I humiliate myself and get it over with or shall we just pretend I'm not a complete loon?" Xiaofan said.

She surveyed the group, noting the new woman Ruby's presence, close to the captain.

River uncurled from her ball on a chair and walked up to her. Before anyone could react, she'd slapped Xiaofan smartly across the face, leaving her hand sized welt on the older woman's face.

Jayne moved forward.

"No," Xiaofan said, "River's right… In her mysterious way. She's right."

Everyone looked at them in confusion.

Then it dawned on Zoe.

"You scared her, Xiaofan. She didn't want to lose you."

Wash looked at his wife.

"River watched you from a distance, she saw into you. She took you in. She was the worst off when you were gone. Well, she gave Jayne a run for his money in the miserable bastard competition."

"I really didn't know," Xiaofan said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her onto the cushion next to her.

Jayne made a noise and threw the front door open, it slammed behind him.

"I can't exactly go running after him…" Xiaofan whispered.

"I'll make him understand," River said, head on her shoulder.

"We were used to you," Wash said, "In a good way, not a furniture way."

"Makes a girl heart sick, keep having her friends leave," Kaylee put in.

"I got so tired of fighting…" Xiaofan said, holding a hand out to her friend, and feeling the comforting warmth when Kaylee took it. "I thought it would be best if I was out of the way."

"You, Doctor Lo, weren't the cause of our problems. Anyone deserves that mantle it'd be them Tam's. No end of trouble, those two," Mal said.

Simon tried to look affronted atthe jibe, but failed due to exhaustion, River just gave him a look.

"But, much as I'd like to stand around all touchy feely with everyone… We do have a reason we're here."

"Other than saving my life?" Xiaofan smiled and River slipped off the seat and headed out the door.

Simon opened his mouth, but Kaylee shushed him.

"We needed a safe port. You reckon we got one here?"

"Ben is… circumspect. He'd let me know if anyone came looking."

"I noticed. You know anyone by the name Phillip Barton?"

She thought a minute.

"No, should I?"

"Just checking. We got our own troubles, need to sort some things out."

"Well, I suppose we can sort together," Xiaofan said, smiling at Mal who had the good grace to smile back.

"She was thinking about you," River said, once she caught up with Jayne.

"When she put the needle in her? Or when she damn near died?" he asked angrily, never breaking stride.

"All the time," River replied, keeping pace with him. "She never stopped thinking of you."

"She knew Kerry was far off from where we do jobs. Knew we weren't likely to see one 'nother for a long time."

"She thought it was best," River paused, "At the time. Once she settled in here, she regretted it almost every minute."

"'Cause of me?" Jayne made a disbelieving sound and stopped.

River stood on a nearby rock so as to be eye to eye with the man.

"Mostly. Most all. She missed Kaylee and Simon and Me and Wash and-"

"I get it, girl," Jayne snapped, "I don't want to be made a fool."

River looked into his eyes.

"Then don't be stupid."

He looked heatedly at her.

"Really. Take a hint from my boob of a brother, our closed off captain, from the loving Wash. Learn from mistakes."

Jayne hauled off and punched a tree.

"Good, now that you got that out of your system, you can go talk to Xiaofan. Simon is putting her back to bed."

"You really are a moon brain, girl."

"You're welcome," River said, and took off in the direction of the house.

Xiaofan's door opened slowly.

"Simon, I'm fine. I have-"

She stopped when she saw him.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, "I wasn't trying to-"

"It don't matter. You almost did."

"I know."

"Gorramit, woman! You wanted to die?"

(Simon stood in the other room, River and Kaylee pushed him back onto the seat.

"She's fine," River said.

"Jayne ain't gonna hurt her," Kaylee added.)

"Maybe… For a minute… I didn't care if I did or not."

"Cause… Why-"

"Many reasons. Not beginning or ending with you or anyone onboard."

"How you gonna act the next time you come over all blue?"

"I don't know."

"I guess that's an honest answer."

"You still don't like it," she replied.

"Don't have to."

"I suppose."

"I don't know what-" he started to yell.

He stopped himself.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," he said in a more even tone.

"You know what to do?" Xiaofan asked, stretched out on the bed, looking frail.

He blinked at her and made a sudden decision.

"I'm going to grab some of that timber and get your fire stoked up. Head out to that stand of trees, see if I can bring home some venison, and have it ready for Kaylee to cook," he said as he walked over to her, leaned down and pulled her up off the bed. He took a deep breath and grimaced.

She noticed his face.

"I know, I need a bath," she tried to joke.

"The smell is still on you," he said, not responding to her comment.

"I know. But it'll go away, once the drugs are out of my system."

"Ain't gonna be pretty."

"Probably not."

He laid her back on the bed.

"I better get going, then."

She relaxed into the covers and watched him go.

Xiaofan enjoyed the feeling while she could, fairly soon, she knew, she'd be a sight less comfortable.

"We got time for this, sir," Zoe said.

A statement, not a question.

"You sure?"

"I ain't seen a clock. Not hide nor hair of anyone heading this way, so Wash says. Simon needs to help her through this."

"So does Jayne," Kaylee said, joining the two.

Mal pretended to be dense.

"Jayne ain't a doctor…"

"But Xiao needs him, will need him. And he needs her. Ugliness is coming. She'll need a rock."

"He's working himself into a lather. Built that fire, been out in the woods over two hours…" Mal said.

"It'll be nice to have real food," Ruby said, also joining the group.

"You don't have to be here, Ruby," Mal said, "You can-"

"I know, I can head back to the ship…. And what? Twiddle my thumbs? I'll be more useful around here. Kaylee's going to cook, I've hunted up some herbs and vegetables, River is keeping Simon company-"

"I'm heading back to the ship to see to Wash," Zoe put in lightly, heading out.

"See, you're the only one not doing anything helpful," Ruby teased.

"I'm being all strong and captainy, overseeing the crew."

Kaylee snorted and went to Xiaofan's kitchen, leaving Ruby and Mal on their own.

"That's what you call it?" Ruby laughed, "Pa'd call it settin' on your backside and watchin' all the work done."

"Miss Ruby Delacroix," he said, light glinting in his eye, "I do believe you're heading the right way for a smacked bottom."

Ruby batted her eyelashes and then laughed, turned and followed Kaylee.

"Might be, Malcolm Reynolds."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Capacity Chapter 12

Joly

Rated PG-13

Summary

Archive? Yes, just ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Whedon-verse. Just my original characters…

Share and enjoy!

Please leave a review, love it or hate it.

* * *

Xiaofan woke up in a cold sweat, eyes blinking in the dim fire light. Her eyes focused and she saw a large figure in a chair by the fireplace.

"Jayne?" she whispered, trying to sit up.

He moved towards her.

"It's so cold in here…"

"I'll stoke up the fire," he said, turning.

"No, inside. I'm freezing from the inside out."

Her teeth actually chattered.

"It's part-"

"I know. But If I just had a little-"

"No."

"Jayne, not a whole d-"

"No. You want food, water, more heat, fine. No drugs, and you know it."

She fell back onto the bed.

"Please don't talk about food…"

Jayne sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you need?"

She knew what she wanted, but tried to resign herself.

"Just stoke the fire and hold my hand."

Jayne went to the fireplace.

"And get a bucket."

Jayne didn't turn around, just left the room to get things for her.

Wash sat on the cortex all night. And everything he found made him grimmer and grimmer.

Then, they got a visitor.

The entire crew, with the exception of Jayne, got ambushed in front of Xiaofan's house.

"Well, didn't expect to see your pretty face," Mal said, hands up along with the rest of his crew.

Harken had his gun trained on them, along with the dozen or so men he brought with him this time.

"You were easy to find."

Mal grimaced and looked over at Wash, who in turn grimaced.

"Wonderful, we were easy to find. Anything in particular you wanna shoot me for?"

Harken eyed Mal suspiciously.

"You have no idea?" Harken replied.

Mal made the confused and angry face.

Zoe decided to intervene.

"There something you wanna tell us? Or are we just going to stand here?"

There was the sound of a clearing throat. All eyes were drawn to Xiaofan's front porch. Jayne and the lady stood there, weapons trained on Harken. While Xiaofan looked as if she was about to fall out any moment, Jayne looked capable of putting a hole in everyone.

"Maybe we could discuss this over tea?" Xiaofan asked, "Unless you really want the bloodshed, which I vote against."

Jayne grunted.

Harken lowered his weapon.

"Coffee?"

Xiaofan lowered her shaking weapon.

"Yeah."

Harken and three of his men were in Xiaofan's sitting room. The lady in question had retired to her bed, ordered by Simon. Mal asked/told Jayne to stay for the talk, though he was clearly in favor of retreating with Xiaofan.

Mal took the beast by the horns.

"What the hell is goin' on? Why the hell ain't you on your fancy Alliance cruiser? What in the hell do you want with me an' mine?"

Harken sat with his coffee cup in hand, considering. He looked at each member of Serenity's crew, and their passenger, and shook his head.

"I wasn't sure when I boarded, but now I'm am. You're clueless."

Mal gave Zoe the look. The 'you believe this shit?' look.

Harken continued.

"Are you aware that the man you've been working for, Barton, is an Alliance stooge?"

Wash blew out his breath and looked irritated.

"Yes, we recently became aware of that. Anything new and interesting? Or are you just here to bust our chops for being stupid?"

That got a 'shut up' look from Mal.

Harken rolled his eyes.

"Not only is that man on the Alliance payroll, he's working on a secret project. Viral and bacterial warfare.""Buzui," Wash whispered.

"How do you know this?" Simon asked.

Harken took a pause.

"I'm not sure if-"

"We were obviously dupes," Zoe said, "You think any of us would willingly work for the Alliance?"

There were sounds assent from the group.

"We're actually more concerned with you," Mal said, "Last we knew of you, you were The Man."

"I learned some things I wish I hadn't…"

"I believe that," Kaylee said, shaking her head.

"Your compatriots couldn't believe it when we got word you were moving Barton's goods," Harken added.

"Well, we were, too, obviously," Mal said. "And who are you working for? What compatriots?"

Harken looked like he wanted to answer, but shook his head.

"They want you to do something first."

Mal gave him the 'Yes?' look.

"Lead us to Barton."

"He ain't that hard to find. You coulda asked Badger…"

"Badger is… temporarily out of the equation."

"Not dead?" Mal asked.

"Very nearly. Alliance got wind we were on Barton's trail, started cutting loose threads. He's in hiding."

"So, besides Badger, we're the only ones know where this guy is?" Kaylee asked.

"It looks that way," Harken replied.

"So we take you to the man and what? We get to learn the secret handshake?" Mal said, snarking at the ex-Fed. "For all we know, you could be feeding us a line of bullshit to get to Barton 'cause he's working for the Independents."

"Believe what you like, Captain, but there are other ships looking for who truly believe you are a traitor. Those folks were not going to sit down for tea."

Zoe and Mal shared a glance.

"Suppose we believe a word you've said… What next? Can't just have you trailing along, Barton's the suspicious type."

"We're aware. He took out 10 men, left nothing of them behind," Harken replied.

Jayne's eyes widened.

"When?" he asked.

"Some months back, about when you started working for him."

It was Jayne's turn to share a significant look with Mal.

"Them were Browncoats?"

"What?" Harken asked. "What do you mean?"

"The men."

"Sympathizers and hangers on mostly, but on the right side."

Jayne hung his head.

"I'm gonna see to Lucille," he said, heading out of the room, shaking his head.

Zoe stood up, rubbing her hands on her legs.

"I need some air."

Wash stood and followed her.

"Hormones," he said to the men as they walked out the door, "You know those kooky women."

"So, Captain, you plan on being helpful?" Harken asked.

Mal stood and headed for the door.

"Tell you after I have a chance to talk to my crew…"

Ruby wondered if she should follow him. She glanced at the remaining crew in the room.

"Go," River said.

Ruby left.

"They done?" Xiaofan asked as Jayne walked in. "Anybody hurt?"

Jayne looked at her and then stoked the fire. He brought the water jug over to her and refilled her cup.

"Need to drink. Simon says if you can't eat you gotta at least drink."

"Any special reason you're avoiding my question?" Xiaofan asked quietly, sitting up and taking the glass.

Jayne sat heavily on her bed.

"Is it that bad?"

Xiaofan took as long a drink as she could and set the glass on the bedside table.

"What happened?" she asked, hand on his shoulder, pulling herself up to the side of the bed.

"Killed some guys."

Xiaofan shook her head and blinked.

"Not to sound flippant, but yes, you have."

"Bumfuck Fed says they were working for the Independents."

"Oh," Xiaofan said, realizing. "When?"

"Markham. Guy we been workin' for's a Fed. Working on bugs."

"Heh?"

"Said viruses and bacterias."

"Oh."

"To use against folks like us. Folks that don't agree."

"That's what the man said?"

"What else?"

She put her hand on Jayne's face and turned him so he was looking at her.

"We have things we need to make right, both of us…" she stopped going white. "Move."

Xiaofan made it to the bucket in time.

Jayne was holding out the water when she brought her head up.

She sat on the floor by the bed, taking the water from his hand.

"Not to change the subject, but why the hell are you here?"

"Mal said we needed a stopover."

"I know you're not thick. Well, as thick as you pretend to be. Why are you here while I detox? While I shiver and vomit and fight the urge to break into my own med stores. I'm a sweaty, shaky, hallucinating freak. What in God's name do you see?"

Jayne ran his hand over her hair, smoothing it back.

"I'm an old killer, merc for hire. Hell, only reason I signed on with Mal is 'cause he offered me more money, food and my own bunk. I damn near sold 'em out couplea times. What do you see?"

Xiaofan took slow, deep breaths.

"Can we talk about this when I feel less like vomiting? I mean, I do want to talk about it," she said, choking a bit, "I started the conversation…"

She stopped talking and leaned back over the bucket. After she was done she whispered, "Could you get Simon, please?"

Jayne put the glass of water next to her and left the room.

Mal caught up with Zoe and Wash in the woods not far from Xiaofan's house.

Zoe was in Wash's arms, sobbing.

"A word, Mal," Wash warned.

Mal held up his hands.

"Even if it is my hormones…" Zoe said, taking deep breaths, "I don't want to hear it."

"Never thought I'd see this day," Mal said, in awe.

"We killed men.. Jayne blew them up with a grenade… We… Those could have been men from the war…"

"How could you know?" Wash asked. "You couldn't have. There was no way. You were used."

"Like a big, dumb blunt instrument…"

"We got used, that's for sure. But I don't trust a traitor."

"Heh?" Wash said, confused.

"He was a Fed, might still be."

Zoe started drying her eyes.

"Need to keep a close eye on that one," she said, pulling herself together.

"Might invite him to ride to Markham with us…" Mal mused.

"Best to keep him close," Zoe responded, sounding more like herself. "And, sir…"

"Not a word will pass from my lips-"

She gave him a sharp look as she cut him off.

"I was going to say that Xiaofan has connection with a governmental viral conspiracy. Might be good to have her along. But thanks. Because obviously, I'd have murder you and take over the ship if anyone heard about what just happened."

She wrapped her arms around Wash and buried her face in his neck.

"Noted," Mal said, took the hint and returned to the house.

Ruby waited on the porch. She was sitting there when Mal walked back to the house.

"She okay?" Ruby asked.

"Fine," Mal replied tersely.

"What's next?" she asked.

Mal had his breakdown.

"What can I do? Can't bring them men back to life…" he started pacing in front of the house. "And what if that turncoat is a damn liar, what if he's using us? What-"

"Seems like River would know."

Mal stopped mid-rant.

"What?"

"River," she said, hesitantly, "She seems to know things. She's different."

"That sounds a little crazy, Ruby…" Mal tried to say lightly.

"I have eyes Mal, and ears. I've seen her," she replied. "And I think we're aware I'm not a fool. River and Simon Tam, wanted by the Alliance for a laundry list of crimes."

"Ruby, you can't tell anyone-"

"What do you think of me? Or what could I possibly think of you if you kept demon fugitives in your midst. I know full well River isn't a terrible threat to the universe. And Simon, a killer? Please, I'm more likely to kill a man."

Mal stood thunderstruck.

"Close your mouth, Mal. You're drawing flies."

He closed his mouth.

"Miss Ruby, it's possible you mighta stunned me."

"Well, you've had one of those nights…" she said sweetly, extending a hand. "And that Fed guy is waiting for an answer."

Mal took her hand.

"And I got one for him."

"I can't leave them, Captain!" Xiaofan yelled, sitting up on the side of the bed, sweating profusely. Simon adjusted her tubing to keep her from yanking the IV out.

"Mal, can't go getting her all riled up-" Jayne started.

Simon cut in.

"She's going through hell, Mal-"

Mal held up his hands to silence them.

"Wash has been on the cortex all night, found a replacement. They'll be with out a doc for 3, 4 days tops."

"Who is it? What are their qualification? Mathilde Yang is due any day. Sari Meens has been sick for a month, she needs-"

"I don't want to cut the point too fine, but if you'd had your way, they wouldn't have a doctor right now anyway."

The room was silent.

"That was low, Mal," Jayne said, dangerously.

Simon just closed his eyes.

"It's fair. But cold, Mal," Xiaofan said.

"I realize that. But you're the only one amongst us that had any contact with folks dabbling in biological warfare. My last talk with Harken leads me to believe they're gonna set it loose on those that cause trouble. To 'cauterize' the area, teach folks a lesson."

"That was Blue Sun," she said.

"What are the chances that it's not connected? The Alliance and Blue Sun working on separate super bugs? Blue Sun's probably just manufacturing it for them."

Xiaofan lowered her head.

"Wo cao…"

"Me, too," Mal said, "But we have to get to the bottom of this. Do something to make things right."

Jayne turned his head away, then nodded.

"Mal's right."

Xiaofan turned to Jayne. She was pale and shaking ever so slightly.

"And I need to keep you in reach."

Xiaofan didn't have the strength to tell him to fuck off. She realized it was due to the withdrawal from the drug she'd become dependent on. She wanted to say she didn't need his help, but that was a huge lie. And she wanted his help, wanted him near.

But not as a damn invalid drug addict.

She looked at Mal.

"Simon, can you do a last round on my more needy patients?"

Simon nodded.

"I'll get you a list."

Jayne had the few things Xiaofan wanted to take with her packed within an hour. She left all the medical equipment that Simon already had, and only took her personal professional items.

The worst was talking to Ben. No matter how much she explained, he wouldn't remove the look of anger and disgust from his face.

"I know you don't believe this replacement doctor is coming, but if he doesn't, I'll come back. I'll wave in 4 days and if he's not here, I'll come back."

Ben just signaled Ling and left the house without a word.

"I'm… I can't leave them this way. I just can't do it," Xiaofan cried.

Jayne put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Xiao," he said.

"Guan bi ni de gou zui!" she gasped, right before she started shaking uncontrollably.

Jayne dropped to the floor and caught her, holding her loosely.

Simon walked in for that particular exchange.

"She just say what I think she said?"

"She's sick. Can't take it personal."

"But she told you-"

"I ain't taking it personally," Jayne said firmly.

"Fine," Simon said, picking up her last box. "Take her to her room, I've got it set up for the IV and her meds."

"Come on, girl," Jayne said, lifting her up. "Time to go home.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Capacity Chapter 13

Joly

Rated PG

Archive? Yes, ask first.

Summary: Quiet time before the storm.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the Whedon-verse. Just the originals.

* * *

It was quiet onboard Serenity.

Markham and 3 of his men were camped out in the hold, staying out of the crew's way.

Everyone else was in their own space, contemplating.

Kaylee stayed in the engine room, eschewing even Simon's company. She let River in, though. Kaylee would be in her hammock, River stretched out on the floor next to the engine, feeling Serenity's heartbeat calm her own.

Zoe joined Wash on the bridge, curled on his lap, arms wrapped around each other. Occasionally Zoe would whisper something and her breath would hitch. Wash's hands would go to her hair, fingers entwined, whispering back. Then a hand to her abdomen, feeling the small swell. Her hand joined his, making slow circles, murmuring to their unborn child.

Simon, once he had Xiaofan settled, and realized Kaylee needed 'alone time', set himself to reorganizing the infirmary. He tried to lose himself in the task; cataloging items, making lists for supplies, trying to make the small room more orderly and efficient. He tried not to think about his friend and her delirium tremens not far away. He could sedate her, but it would just put more drugs in her system, defeating the purpose of the pain and the sickness she was currently going through. Simon tried not to think.

Mal sat on his bunk, trying to remember the faces of the men from Barton's camp. He tried to soothe his conscience with the fact that they had drawn first. That was then negated by the fact that it was exactly what he would have done. Inside Mal was grief that caught in his throat and clutched his heart, though his face was a pale mask.

Ruby sat outside Mal's bunk, knees pulled up to her chest. She'd paced her room, small though it was, and needed more room. Eventually she exhausted herself and settled by Mal's door, still unsure what to do. Her heart said to enfold him in her arms, but she could feel his rage and distress as it were a physical thing around him, closing him off from her.

So, she sat there and waited a while longer. Maybe she could reach him before the got to Markham.

Jayne was standing in Xiaofan's doorway, watching her struggle in her half sleep- half exhausted stupor. A few times, he had to put hands to her to keep her from throwing herself off the bed or pulling out her IV.

The only sustenance she was getting was the fluids going in her arm. He could hear her mumble and cry, call out. It pulled at him, his stomach clenched every time her back arched off the bed, her hands clawed at her skin and at the air.

The only time he left was to grab food and put a few of his smaller hand guns in a crate. He took them both into Xiaofan's room and set up on a table. Food gone, he started cleaning his guns, smallest to largest, pausing to put a hand on Xiaofan when she called out.

Jayne didn't look at the time, he continued to clean his guns and kept the watch.

"You are certain that the Badger is out of the equation?"

ZhangZi looked at his view screen, nodding.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure."

"And Lo Xiaofan Niu… You are sure she is no longer among the living."

ZhangZi didn't pause.

"I scanned the samples myself. It was her DNA. She is dead."

"But this Reynolds and his affiliates… I don't enjoy the thought of them involving themselves in this affair."

"Easily remedied, sir."

There was a harsh bark of laughter.

"They sent Jubal Early after that ship and he never returned! What makes you think you can do any better?"

ZhangZi smiled.

"I make no claims of superiority, sir. You are aware, though, of my diligence and tenacity. And I am still here, accounted for."

"Indeed, Hong, indeed. Carry out this mission, remove Reynolds from the playing field, and you will be rewarded richly."

ZhangZi nodded to his view screen.

"As you say, sir," he replied and switched off.

Xiaofan's brother settled back in his chair. He would need all his cunning, everything he knew about his sister to locate her. Through her was the way to Reynolds…

"What in the alliterative hells are you going on about?" Cook yelled at the young maid standing before her.

"Mistress Serra… She's… just gone."

The older woman's face burned red hot.

"What are you doing here? Get to the House Mistress!"

The girl turned to go.

"Run!"

The young woman broke into a gallop. She wound up stairs and down a long corridor until she was outside Mistress Sheydra's rooms.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, and knocked politely on her door.

"You may enter."

The girl slipped through the door.

"My lady…"

Sheydra turned to face her, noting the look of panic.

"What could have happened at this early hour to cause such a face?" she asked, attempting the soothe the girl.

"Lady… Mistress Serra is gone."

Sheydra paused, taken aback. She resumed her usual look of calm quickly, the mask barely fallen.

"I am aware, miss, that Inara has taken a leave."

"But her things… Nothing is gone, except her."

"Do you require a more definitive explanation?" Sheydra asked coldly.

The young maid cast her eyes down.

"My apologies, Lady."

"Inform the staff. Mistress Serra will be gone indefinitely."

"Yes, Lady."

"You may go."

The maid left the room as quickly as was politely possible.

Cook was not going to believe this!

The second the silly maid was gone, Sheydra ran to her comms.

"Delphine," she said quietly but urgently, "Inara has disappeared."

Lights reflected off of Sheydra's face as a woman responded.

"Is it what we feared?"

"I can't be sure," Sheydra replied.

"Will she go to him?"

"If she is not with him already."

"Is it in her possession?"

Sheydra shrugged elegantly.

"I will personally search her apartments."

"See that you do. We are in a delicate position, Sheydra. We have much to lose."

"I am aware, Delphine," she replied abruptly.

"I meant no offense."

Sheydra's face softened.

"Of course."

"Message me when you have more information."

"I will."

Sheydra closed the communication.

After a set of deep, cleansing breaths, she left her rooms for Inara's.

"Zoe in bed?" Mal asked, entering the bridge.

Wash didn't open his eyes as he sat in front of the controls.

"Just recently."

"I think you'll understand when I say this, seeing as I've known her longer than you, that I have never seen that woman break down."

Wash did open his eyes, he even turned to face Mal.

"It's always inside her. She never lets it out, but it's there. And all the hormonal changes…"

Mal shook his head and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"How long?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about 'til we get to Markham."

"Yeah."

"Five more hours. And I'm just wondering… What are we going to do when we get there?"

Mal stood, grim lines set on his face.

"Have to talk to Harken. It's his show once we're there."

"Right."

Mal took his leave and headed back towards crew quarters. And ran into Ruby.

"So, we'll be there soon?" she asked.

"Depends on your concept of time, I suppose…"

Ruby closed the distance between them, slipping a finger in a loop of his pants, bringing him close.

"What are you about, Ruby?" he said, face softening slightly.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I imagine you're in much the same boat," she answered, "But you'll need to rest a while, or else you'll be useless when your people need you."

She watched his face harden.

"I'm not criticizing you. I'm telling you I want to go to bed, but I don't want to be alone."

A light went on over Mal's head.

"Your bed's bigger," he said.

Ruby smiled, tracing a finger from his ear to his chin.

"It is."


End file.
